Harriet's Prophecy
by sm1982
Summary: AU. FEM Harry. Good TMR. Harriet Potter is mentored by family from a young age. She will need the help of her family and her two soul mates to fulfill the prophecy. HP/DM/CD soul bond. Dumbledore and some light side bashing.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Prologue**

May 1959

Tom Riddle and his fiancé, Eileen Prince, were eating Sunday lunch in the dining room of Riddle manor when a house elf belonging to his good friend popped in.

"Sorry Master Riddle sir, I is having an urgent message for yous. Master Malfoy is asking yous to come quickly."

"Tell him I will be there shortly," said Tom.

Standing from the table, Tom kissed his fiancé before flooing over to Malfoy Manor. He exited the floo directly into the study of Lord Malfoy.

"Welcome, my friend" said Abraxus.

"Hello Abraxus, what was urgent that has to be dealt with on a Sunday of all things?" Tom asked the older Malfoy.

"As usual, you want to get straight to the point," said Abraxus. "I have heard from a reliable source that Dumbledore is planning to make you look like the new Dark Lord. Since his defeat of Grindelwald, people look up to him and ask for his advice. Now that it has been some years since there was a threat to our world, not many are looking up to him so that has died down. I personally think that he got too used to the way people looked to him for help on every little thing and he wants that back. No one has ever beaten two Dark Lords before."

"This does not bode well," said Tom. "Eileen announced to me at lunch today that she is pregnant, She is going to be a target once people find out that we are engaged to be married never mind what they will do when they find out that she is carrying my child"

"That is another thing," said Abraxus. "Lord Prince does not want his daughter to marry a Dark Lord. Since she would be at risk and he needs her to have an heir or his estates will go to his cousin, whom has a gambling and drinking problem, when she dies. He has requested a meeting so that we can discuss what to do. He does not want to separate you two, but he wishes to know that his daughter is safe."

"That is understandable," said Tom. "Can you fire call him and see if he is available now? The sooner we get this sorted the better. If he is I will send for Eileen it is only fair that she has a say in this after all."

Within quarter of an hour both Lord Prince and Eileen had arrived and been told of the situation, including the fact that Eileen was a month pregnant. By the end of the meeting nearly hour later they had a plan in place.

Eileen would marry a muggle by the name of Tobias Snape, who has been showing an interest in her for over five years. First she would stun him when they were alone after a night at the local pub. They would then put him in bed naked with her to make it look like they had sex after their date, leading to her finding out she was pregnant a month later and hopefully a quick marriage to save her reputation, explaining the early birth as a premature birth.

January 9th 1960

In the master bedroom of the house Eileen and Tobias Snape shared. Eileen was resting with her newborn twins, while Lady Medea Malfoy whom was a qualified healer, opened the door for Tom, Lord Prince and Abraxus to enter.

"Twins" Tom stated quiet shocked, as on all the scans Lady Malfoy had done only showed one child.

"Yes, our son was born first, once Medea had cleaned him, she was about to take his statistics when I told her I felt like I wanted to push again and then our daughter was born"

"So, what are the statistics and names you have decided on?" Asked Lord Prince

"Well the boy was born at 3:14am, he weighs in at 6lb 8ozs and is 20 inches long and the girl was born at 3:46am she weighs in at 6lb 1oz and she is 16inches," said Eileen. "For names it depends on if we can charm their birth certificates to show only us their real names, others would have to see Tobias as the father."

"Yes, I can do that though the certificate will need a drop of yours and Tom's blood to cast the spell, when the children are older and want to see the real information they will need to add a drop of their own blood to remove the spell," Medea replied. "It is like the Fidelius Charm, once it is cast only you and Tom will know the truth, unless you tell people otherwise."

"Ok then I would like my son's name to be Severus Tom Riddle and daughter's to be Belinda Eileen Riddle," said Eileen. "However their names will show as Severus Tobias Snape and Belinda Eileen Snape," Eileen then faced Tom. "Once the spell has been cast, will you step out of the room with Abraxus, Medea and father to inform them of the truth?" Eileen asked.

"Of course darling, they the right to know," replied Tom. "Abraxus and Medea had already agreed to be the godparents to our child they will just have two godchildren instead of one." Tom informed the two older Malfoys.

Medea cast the spell required then left the room with the other so that Tom could give them the information needed. Once they were back in the room, Eileen realised something that she needed to mention.

"Have you all got time to discuss a problem we are going to have?" she asked and received nods of agreement from them all as they conjured chairs to sit on.

"As far as Tobias is concerned I was only carrying one child," she said. "While I was pregnant he kept going on about not wanting children, but since I was pregnant it had better be a boy to carry on his name or he would kill the child. Now since Medea has been seen out and about, she can't take the child and make out that it is hers. The only thing I can think of is an orphanage or finding someone to adopt and raise the child. The good thing is that Tobias is away due to work, until a week before what he thinks is my due date of February 20th, So we have time to find someone ourselves."

"Honey, I would rather us find someone who, is loving and caring like ourselves than put any of our children into an orphanage," said Tom. "You know I was raised in an orphanage and the staff there looked down on me because I happened to be different to them which lead to the other children being unkind."

"I have to agree with what Tom said," replied Lord Prince. "However rather than look for someone in the Wizarding world we should find a loving muggle family, that way we won't have to tell people who her real parents are. Also if a Wizarding family got her, they would most likely blood adopt her and that would lead to her appearance changing and she is a beautiful baby."

So it was settled they were going to look for a nice muggle family to take Belinda in and not mention her to Tobias, Severus or other unless they needed to.

January 30th 1960

Lord Prince had just apparated into an ally near his daughters home where they were all meeting up to discuss options as time was running out. As he left the ally he saw a woman sobbing her eyes out. After inquiring if she was alright Mrs. Evans told him that she had just come from her son's house where her daughter-in-law had just given birth to a stillborn and that she was walking to get a doctor, from the local surgery, so she could get her emotions in check. Asking Mrs. Evans if she could come with him, as he was on the way to visit his daughter who had a friend that was a midwife, she happily agreed. He left Mrs. Evans in the living room while he proceeded upstairs to fill in the others whom were visiting.

After a quick discussion it was decided that they would modify the memories, of Mrs. Evans, her daughter-in-law and her son, who were the only three people who knew about the stillborn. Leave Belinda there and take the stillborn baby to cremate it.

Mrs. Evans was leading Medea back to the house while being followed by Lord Prince who was carrying Belinda under a disillusionment charm. Upon entering the room with the heartbroken couple and the dead child she quickly confounded them, removed the charm from Belinda and replaced the dead baby. Casting the disillusionment charm on herself she then modified the memories of the three muggles to believe that the younger Mrs. Evans had just given birth to a healthy baby girl.

While Medea and Lord Prince stayed under the disillusionment charm, to make sure the modified memories worked. Mrs. Evans called the local surgery to send a doctor. The doctor started the checks once he was admitted into the room, seeing that the memory modification had worked they left. The only thing they knew of the couple was their family name of Evans.

January 8th 1977

In two different dormitories, in two different houses, two different sixth years were about to go through their magical majority. In the boys sixth year dorms down in the dungeons were Slytherin house is, that person was Severus Tobias Snape. In the sixth year girl's dorm in the tower that houses the Gryffindor dorms that person was Lily Marie Evans.

Severus knowing what was about to happen at the moment of his birth was lying on his bed awake. He had the curtains on his bed closed with charms and spells over his bed to make sure he did not wake his dorm mates.

Lily was in bed sleeping with the curtains closed but only had up a silencing spell over her bed, she was not expecting anything to happen, and was startled awake when her majority started.

At the exact moment the clock stuck midnight to welcome in January 9th. Both teens experienced some minor pain run the entire length of their bodies and were lifted off their beds in a cocoon that glowing three different colours lasting about ten minutes for each colour. The whole ordeal lasted no longer than half an hour.

Severus' cocoon was green with silver swirls; blue with bronze swirls then a mixture of all four colours swirled on dark grey. Severus knew the blue with bronze was his mothers connection as a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, he also knew that the dark grey with all four colours was his personal aura but he had no idea why he had the green with silver in it.

Lily's cocoon was green with silver swirls; blue with bronze swirls then a mixture of all four colours swirled on cream. Lily knew the cream with all four colours was her own aura. She did not know why she had the other two colours or why she got her majority twenty-one days early. She decided rather than ask any of the professors, she was going to the library in the morning to see if there were any books with the information she needed.

July 1977

Severus spent most of his time in his childhood home thinking about what he had been told by his mother and what had happened, since coming home at the end of his sixth year, trying to decide what to do.

He was the son of the supposed Dark Lord Voldemort, his mother and father had learned what Dumbledore had planned and as she was pregnant they did not want her at risk. So they had decided on a marriage to Tobias to make it look like the child was his.

Unfortunately Tobias had overheard the talk and got violent with Eileen. Severus stepped in front of his mother to protect her taking the beating himself. Eileen used her telepathic link to her soul mate Tom, who arrived with his poisonous pet snake, whom had bitten Tobias causing him to die. After his funeral that took place a week later, Eileen moved into Riddle Manor with Tom.

At the end of July, Severus entered Riddle Manor via the floo to join his parents. After talking things through it was decided that he would still go by Severus Tobias Snape, as they did not want anyone to know of his real heritage. Severus also took the mark.

August 1977

While in Diagon Alley buying her stuff for her seventh year in Hogwarts Lily approached a goblin in Gringotts, as she could not find the information she wanted about what happened in any books. When she explained what had happened on January 9th the goblin had her do a blood test to find out her heritage. Upon seeing the results she was shocked.

Getting the goblin's oath that he would not reveal anything that happened to anyone, she continued on with her school shopping before returning home.

Once home Lily wrote a letter to Eileen, requesting a meeting with her and if possible Tom then sent it off with her owl. It took just over an hour to receive a reply, which had said they would meet her at Eileen's home the next day.

The next day at the arranged meeting time found Lily knocking on the door of her childhood friend Severus. Eileen explained that Severus was spending time at Malfoy Manor with his friend Lucius and proceeded to make sure that no one could enter the house without her and Tom knowing as they did not want a repeat of what happened with Tobias.

Tom and Eileen then proceeded to tell her about her heritage and what had transpired eighteen years earlier; they also explain that although Severus knew the truth about his heritage he was unaware that he was a twin. All three of them agreed it was best if he was not given that information.

Lily said that she was on their side, but due to the fact that she would still be playing muggle-born and was also in Gryffindor it was not a good idea to get the mark or attend the meetings.

It was decided that Eileen would get a pair of two way journals from Diagon Alley and send one of them to Lily so she could be kept updated, the journals would be keyed into Tom and Eileen's blood so only their descendants could open, read and use them.

Severus and Lily's seventh year

Seventh year went well for both Severus and Lily no one had found out what had happened during the summer.

Lily started dating James Potter, once he decided to act like a grown up and not the arrogant twit he usually was. She became closer to James friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew was a different story, although she put up with him, she found that she could not make herself like him. James proposed just after graduation.

Severus got closer to his father. After graduating he applied to Professor Slughorn for an apprenticeship do his masters in potions.

In August of 1978 it was decided that as they needed someone to spy on Dumbledore and his Order. Since Severus would be at the school doing his apprenticeship, he would go to him and make it sound as though he was scared as he was forced to get the mark. Dumbledore took the bait and told Severus that if he agreed to spy on the Dark Lord he would help him stay out of Azkaban.

The only downfall was that Severus had to make an unbreakable vow, the Dumbledore, there were three conditions to the vow. The first, Severus had to be honest in all the reports he gave about the Dark Lord to the leader of the opposing side. The second, Severus had to take over from Professor Slughorn when he had completed his mastery in potions so that Slughorn could retire. The third he had to sign a contract to work at the school for a minimum of twenty years.

Severus was thankful that Dumbledore had not stated either Voldemort or Tom Riddle and had instead referred to him as the Dark Lord, Since it was looking like Dumbledore himself was the real Dark Lord. This meant Severus would only have to be honest in reports given about Dumbledore to his father who was the opposing leader. He was also thankful that the twenty-year contract that he had to sign, included his time spent teaching the younger students at the school while studying for his mastery, as Slughorn's apprentice.

Once Severus had finished with the headmaster he left the school grounds and apparated to Riddle Manor, once he had passed the school gates so that he could tell his father what had taken placed. Tom, Eileen nor Abraxus were happy to hear about the unbreakable vow, but once Severus explained the wording they all laughed and commented on how stupid it was of Dumbledore to word it the way he did.

Lily was still undecided on what to do, Remus had decided to try for his masters in DADA, both James and Sirius was training to become aurors. When they all had some time to spare at the same time, they used it planning the wedding.

It was at the beginning of December once the quartet had finished the evening meal Lily asked the men to make a Wizarding oath not to repeat what she was about to say to anyone and not to attack some visitors she was expecting without first listening to the story. All three men agreed and had just finished giving their oaths when the floo chimed to alert of the arrival of the visitors.

Lily then introduced the men to Tom and Eileen and proceeded to tell the story of her heritage and Dumbledore's plan. Once the three marauders had got over the shock that Lily was not a muggle-born and was also the twin of their school rival, they told Tom that they were on his side, but did not want the mark, which Tom agreed was fine with him. Tom then stated that Severus did not know of his connection to Lily and that for the time being it was for the best.

July 1980

Severus had overheard Dumbledore while interviewing for the divination position at Hogwarts and over heard a woman named Sibyll Trelawney give what sounded like a true prophecy and not a fake. He had reported back to his father what had been said.

Lily, James, the Longbottoms and some trusted members of the Order of the Phoenix had been called into Dumbledore's office so he could inform them of the prophecy. After the meeting James went to inform Tom while Lily went home to rest.

While resting Lily could not help but think of what she had been told by Dumbledore, it was the same thing her father had told her, she also knew both her child and the child of her friends Frank and Alice Longbottom could be the child of the prophecy.

On the 30th of July Lily was inform by fire call that Alice had given birth to a baby boy, whom they had decided to Neville Frank Longbottom. The Longbottom baby, Neville had been ruled out of being the prophecy child as he was a boy. The prophecy stated it would be a girl and not knowing if the child she carried was a girl or boy.

Lily was now hoping that her child would wait until the new month before arriving. However just after 11pm on July 31st she knew that the fates were against her when her water broke, leading to Harriet Belinda Potter being born at 11:58pm on July 31st weighing in at 7lb 8ozs and measuring 18 ½ inches long.

Once Harriet had been settled, James climbed into the bed and pulled Lily to him. He knew that just like him, she was thinking about the prophecy they had been told about.

_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches..._ _Born as the seventh month dies..._ _Born to those that have defied him..._ _The Dark Lord shall try to kill her..._ _Her mentors will be her family..._ _A triad soul bond will ground her...while she _fulfils_ her destiny..._ _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches..._ _Born as the seventh month dies..._

Halloween 1981

Tom had just received word that his daughter was about to be attacked and rushed to where she was hiding with her husband and daughter hoping to get them out of the house. Upon arriving he found the front door had been blown of its hinges and James lying dead in the hall. Hearing shouting coming from upstairs he rushed to his granddaughters nursery in time to witness his daughter being killed by the Avada Kedavra spell, seeing the spells sickly green colour Tom rushed in front of his granddaughter taking the hit. He was ejected from his body as it crashed into the mobile hanging above the cot causing it to break and cut a lightning bolt onto Harriet's forehead.

Since Tom wanted to keep his spirit until he could regain his body he fled, as the backlash from the spell caused the house to become ruins and leaving Dumbledore alone with his granddaughter.

Dumbledore could not believe what had happened, hearing Sirius arrive with Hagrid he quickly made out a plan.

"Hagrid, Sirius. I arrived to late, Voldemort tried to kill young Harriet after killing James and Lily but the curse bounced back and destroyed him."

Sirius who was not thinking clearly, left to go after Peter the secret keeper. This left Dumbledore, to arrange with Hagrid to deliver Harriet to Privet Drive.

Dumbledore left Harriet on the doorstep of Number Four after placing wards around property that would tell him if she left and for how long, before leaving Privet drive, unaware of the fact that he was being watched by Eileen.

The next morning Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban without trial, for being the secret keeper for the Potter's, killing Peter and 13 muggles when he blew up the street in a confrontation with Peter. Not realising until it was too late that Dumbledore should not have known where the Potters where.

Eileen watched as a horse like woman opened the door to get the milk and finding a baby on the doorstep. She went over to the woman and introduced herself. Petunia was not happy that she would have to look after the abnormal child and said as much. Between them they came to an agreement that they would let Harriet have the smallest room and with the use of magic it would be made into a suite of rooms suitable for Harriet. Eileen said she would send someone to stay and care for Harriet and the only time they needed to see her was to take her to and from school. Until it was time for her to go Hogwarts then she would only see her to drop her off and collect her from Kings Cross, if they could not sort something by the end of Harriet's first year.

Petunia led Eileen whom was carrying Harriet up the stairs to the smallest room. It was empty with no furnishings, after thanking Petunia she got to work.

She created a small sitting room that had sofas and chairs arranged around a fireplace.

Against the opposite wall there were two doors with bookshelves between them, one door lead to the bedroom and the other the bathroom. A door also connected the bedroom and bathroom.

Back in sitting room opposite the original window (that was charmed to show those looking in a small bedroom that Harriet slept in) there was an island counter that seated four, which separated the sitting area from the kitchenette.

There was a door leading to a room that was suitable for a house elf. Calling out to Jaxs her house elf that was able to do nearly all jobs she explained the situation.

Leaving Jaxs to deal with Harriet, Eileen went to the fireplace and set up a private floo that was only accessible with a password via the floo in her study at Riddle Manor. That done, she sent Jaxs off to get some muggle clothing for Harriet, food, hygiene items, books, toys and anything else that was needed.

Eileen arranged with Jaxs for someone to be there every Saturday so that Jaxs could go stock up on what was needed for Harriet or the little suite she had made.


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter One**

Early Years

The first years of Harriet living at Privet Drive went by fast. Harriet never ventured outside her suites. Unless Eileen who visited every Saturday, accompanied her. Eileen had talked to Petunia after six months of Harriet living there, so that she could polyjuice herself to look like Petunia.

Petunia was happy to do this, as no child should be stuck indoors constantly. The Dursleys could see the door to Harriet's rooms but if they or other muggles should open they door they only saw a small bedroom that was used for storage.

On Harriet's fifth birthday Eileen introduced her to Severus for the first time, Severus had told Harriet to call him Uncle as he and her mother Lily, were best friends. Not knowing that Harriet was in fact his niece.

Severus continued to come see Harriet every two weeks until Harriet turned seven then started to visit every Sunday, bringing with him books on all the different subjects that were taught at Hogwarts, so she would have a better understanding when she arrived.

Eileen started tutoring her on Saturday from 9am until 1pm. Then after lunch they would leave the house to go out for the afternoon not returning until 6pm at night. Severus would arrive at 9am on Sundays and tutor Harriet until 6pm at night stopping only at 1pm for lunch.

They would both set homework, that Harriet would have to complete and had in the following week. Although Harriet was only doing the theory for the subjects, never any practical work she was advancing rather quickly. By her ninth birthday she had done the theory for all seven years. Eileen and Severus had then started back at year one for the practical work in any subjects where wands were not required, on top of that Severus taught Harriet occulumency and legilimency in which she had surprised him by mastering both within six months.

June 1990

About a month before Harriet's tenth birthday the floo chimed to announce a visitor, as it was a Wednesday, Harriet was not expecting anyone. She panicked and changed her appearance, something she had been practice alone after reading about it in a book.

Severus was shocked to see Harriet's eye and hair colour change before him as he was stepping out of the fireplace.

After an hour-long discussion where Harriet confided that she had read about metamorphmagi and animagi transformations in one of her books, she received for her ninth birthday. She had decided to try it; Severus then had her change her appearance numerous times and admitted that Harriet had already mastered her metamorphic abilities.

She also told Severus that although she had not tried to change into her animagus forms she had meditated and discovered them. Severus was shocked to learn that she has discovered loads of different animals within her. Severus himself, Eileen and Tom had two forms each and that was fairly rare. Severus explained that it would be best for her to pick one form and he would teach her how to master it. Once that form had been mastered and she was able to hold it, it would then be easy for her to master her other forms on her own if she wished to do so.

She also told Severus about the field trip she had gone on with the school to the zoo before the school year ended and that she understood all the animals. Severus explained to her that she was a beastspeaker.

As Severus was a parselmouth and been taught by his father all about parselmagic he wrote a quick note in parseltongue to see if Harriet could understand it. She could and even wrote a reply to him. Severus decided to teach her parselmagic when he was tutoring her on her animagus transformations.

Harriet also told him that she had found French and German language books in her school library when she was six and had taken them out. She explained to him that after she had read the two language dictionaries and a book on the basics that she could read, write and understand them without any problems. This led to Severus to believe that she could be a natural linguist. Severus told her when he came on Sunday he would bring books on different languages and see if she learned them as quickly.

Before leaving Severus, advised Harriet not to tell anyone except him and Eileen about the metamorphic, animagi, beastspeaker, parselmagic or linguist abilities that she had, as it would make her a target to others. To which Harriet gladly agreed.

By the time her tenth birthday arrived just under a month later Harriet had learned three new languages, Latin, Bulgarian and Spanish. She also had a good grasp on parselmagic.

She had also managed one of her animagus forms with out any problems and was able to hold it. She had shocked Eileen speechless on her tenth birthday when she had transformed from a black cat with reddish tints in her fur straight into a black owl that had reddish tints on the feathers. Once she was human again Eileen congratulated her and told her that she did not know of anyone that could change from one animal to next without becoming human again first.

By the time summer was over and Harriet was due back at school, they had discovered that Harriet could make minor predictions that would come true. The biggest thing she had predicted was that while they were out for a day at the sea in Bournemouth they would witness a car accident on the way back to the spot they had picked for apparating back to Privet Drive.

As her last year in primary school progressed, Harriet discovered and mastered even more languages. More of her animal forms were mastered. She had not yet tried any of the magical ones yet, as it had been decided to wait until she was older. She had woken up a few times throughout the year with visions of surprise tests, the tests never bothered her as she had always been a straight A student and the highest in her year. Eileen and Severus were proud of her for this and told her so often.

July 1991

At 2pm on July 1st, Eileen, Severus, Harriet and the eldest Dursleys sat down in the kitchen to make plans on what was happening for the following year, this was something that was always done on July 1st and Severus had joined in once he became involved.

Usually the first topic was when the Dursleys were going on holiday for two weeks abroad, and they needed to know the details so they could arrange for Harriet to be with Eileen at Riddle Manor. However this year they were going away for nearly a month. They were leaving before dawn on the 3rd and would not be back until the early hours of the 27th. It was decided that Eileen would take Harriet once it was dark out, returning her just before dawn on the 27th.

Next they talked about Harriet getting to Kings Cross on September 1st for the start of the school year, to which Vernon had agreed to drop her off on his way to work.

Eileen informed them that they were hoping to keep Harriet in the Wizarding world so with any luck they would not need to pick her up at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. They explained that they would keep the Dursleys informed.

Next was Harriet's Hogwarts letter. It was agreed that since Dumbledore knew of Petunia's past dislike for magic, they would make it hard for her to get her letter. Which would then lead to someone having to come and deliver the letter, in person. They were hoping that it would be Severus that would be chosen to do this.

Once everything had been discussed and sorted out Harriet, Eileen and Severus returned to Harriet's suite, to talk in more detail.

If someone other than Severus collected her, Harriet was supposed to act like she knew Eileen when she spotted her in Gringotts, (where she would be waiting for Harriet to arrive), but was not aware that Eileen was a witch until that moment.

Eileen explains that this was because, Harriet did not have the keys to any of her vaults, and in fact they were pretty sure that Dumbledore had them and was using them without any legal permission. Once Harriet had the key she was to demand to see a manager, alone. Then the next phase would happen.

Also Severus explained that due to the fact he was spying on the headmaster he would most likely have to be mean and distant towards Harriet while she attended Hogwarts. He then went on to explain that many people would want her to go into Gryffindor house. Not only because that was where her parents where but because Dumbledore had many people believing that she was the saviour of the Wizarding world. He then went onto how he had overheard Dumbledore talking to a couple of people who were in his group called The Order of the Phoenix. How this was the year that his weapon came to Hogwarts and that since she would have been neglected by her family, which would lead her to trust him completely for rescuing her and look to him for advice.

Once he had finished explaining, he asked Harriet to give an oath that she would not in any way, shape or form let anyone know of anything that happened between them alone or including the Dursleys. It was to stay between them and anyone that Eileen or Severus said was ok to know. Harriet who had read about oaths gladly made the oath and with the oath in place even truth serum would not work. Upon finishing the oath she was surrounded by a lilac colour glow with eight different colours swirled in. Upon asking what that was, she was informed it was her magical aura.

On July 2nd 1991 shortly before 9pm Eileen arrived to collect Harriet after saying goodbye to the Dursleys. Harriet and Eileen left using the fireplace in Harriet's suite.

Arriving at Riddle Manor, Harriet said goodnight to Eileen and retired to the room she usually used while staying at the Manor. After doing her nightly routine, she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning after getting ready for the day, Harriet went down to have breakfast with Eileen in the dining room. Upon entering the room Harriet noticed that Lord Lucius Malfoy was in attendance.

"Good morning, Eileen. Good morning, Lord Malfoy," said Harriet. "How have you been? It has been nearly a year since I saw you last."

"Good Morning, Harriet" replied Eileen.

"Good Morning. I have been well Harriet and yourself?" replied Lucius.

"Great thank you, Lord Malfoy," Harriet replied, then proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"Harriet," said Lucius. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lucius? You have been coming here for two weeks every July for ten years now and you have known me since you were six years old!"

"Sorry Lord... I mean Lucius," Harriet replied stopping before she took another bite of toast to reply. "Since I am going to be here longer this time would it be possible to meet your wife and son?" she asked him.

"That is actually not a bad idea," replied Lucius. "But you know the rule. The first time you meet them in public, you will have to act like you have never met Narcissa or Draco before."

"That's fine," said Harriet. She then turned her attention to Eileen "If Lord Malfoy and his family have no other plans this evening may they join us for dinner?" she asked. "Also if Draco and Lady Malfoy agree to take an oath, would it be alright to tell them the about my past?"

They didn't have to ask Lord Malfoy as he already knew everything and took the oath back in the late 1970's while Tom was still around.

"If they take the oath yes," replied Eileen. "However there is something you must know of your heritage that the oath you have in place covers. Severus does not know this, so it might be a good idea to have him present. I will fire call him now to see if he can spare some time."

Eileen came back into the dining room five minutes later with Severus following.

Jumping off her chair, Harriet ran to Severus and gave him a hug while muffling "Good morning, Uncle," into his chest.

"Good morning, Harriet," he replied while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. With Harriet still embraced in his arms Severus turned to his mother. "So, what do we need to discuss?" he asked.

"You may want to sit down dear," said Eileen.

Severus removed his arms for Harriet at sat in the nearest chair. Harriet sat back down next to him and continued to eat her toast.

Once they were all was seated, Eileen proceeded to tell them everything. Much of this they already knew. Severus was shocked to learn that Lily had been his twin. It hurt him that he was not told this before, yet he understood why they hadn't told him.

Harriet who already saw Severus as an Uncle and Eileen as a Gran was happy with the news. She leaped from her seat and started doing a happy dance around the room, which amused the other three occupants.

The four of them agreed that Narcissa and Draco would be told about Harriet's past but not her heritage once they took the oath.

Harriet spent the rest of the morning in the potion lab at Riddle Manor, helping Severus with the list that needed to be done for the school infirmary. They stopped about noon for some lunch then got back to working on the potions and did not stop for the day until Eileen announced that it was after 4pm and the Malfoys were due to arrive at six for dinner.

Harriet quickly bottled the potions that they had just finished, placing the vials on the table so Severus could label and box them. Once they were finished they had just over an hour to clean up for dinner.

Harriet showered and dried herself off before putting on her fluffy dressing gown and exiting her room to knock on the doors to Severus' room across the hall from hers.

"Come in," said Severus.

"Uncle, could you help me please?" she enquired. "I don't know what the dress code is."

"Smart, but casual," Severus replied. "It is not a formal dinner so there is no need to overdress."

After thanking Severus she returned to her room and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a pastel green silk blouse, brushed her hair putting it into a braid. Before making her way down to the dining room she put on a pair of black ankle boots with a small heel.

Once dinner had finished they all went into the sitting room, Eileen then asked Narcissa and Draco for an oath, they both gladly gave their oath before Eileen continued with telling them about Harriet's past and what they had agreed on. She also informed them of the rule, so they would not be shocked at the first public meeting.

The rest of Harriet's time at Riddle Manor before leaving went by to quick for Harriet's liking. She spent the mornings from 9am till noon either helping Severus make potions, reading anything she could get her hands on with information about the Wizarding world, studying up on what people learn when aiming for there mastery of choice or practising her abilities.

At 1pm after lunch she was either spending time with Draco, who came over almost daily or on the days he did not come to visit continuing with whatever she was doing that morning. At 5pm she would finish the afternoon's activities and get ready for the evening meal.

On the evening of the 26th July, Harriet went to bed early knowing that she would be returning to Privet Drive before dawn.

She woke up just after 4am and got ready for her return. She met Eileen in her study at the planned time of 5am and together they left via the floo, to her suite at Number Four. Eileen stayed for an hour to make sure that Harriet was settled back in and confirmed that Harriet had no trouble remembering the plan they had made at the start of the month with the Dursleys.

Late afternoon of the 30th found the Dursleys and Harriet, in a shack on a cliff about a mile from land.

Everything was going according to plan. They ripped up the first few letters, and then started burning the rest. Only this morning the motel owner had handed Vernon a sacked with about a hundred letters, while they sat in the motel's cafe having breakfast. Vernon had the proceeded to burn them like the other and made arrangements to come to the shack.

Harriet had just finished counting down the last twenty seconds till midnight and was about to wish 'happy birthday' to herself when there was a loud knocking on the door to the shack. She had just got to her feet when, BOOM! The door falls off its hinges. Vernon rushed into the room with a rifle as the door is smashed in. A huge man with a bearded face enters. The huge man twisted Vernon's gun barrel like a pretzel, sits down, and wishes Harriet 'happy birthday', then gives her a squished cake. The giant makes himself at home, and introduces himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid is dismayed that the Dursleys, revealed nothing to Harriet about her past or about her parents, and is furious that Harriet was told that her mother and father died in a car crash (not knowing that it is all an act).

Hagrid explains that Harriet is a witch, a very famous witch. He gives Harriet her letter, now addressed to her at the shack. Hagrid then sends an owl to Dumbledore saying he found Harriet and will be taking her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies in the morning. Vernon interrupts, saying Harriet will not be attending a magic school. Vernon then insults Albus Dumbledore, calling him a crackpot. Hagrid, infuriated, uses his umbrella (apparently containing his wand) to give Dudley a pig's tail, when he noticed Dudley eating Harriet's cake. The Dursleys scramble into the other room, terrified.

Once Hagrid is sleeping, Harriet sneaks into the room that the Dursleys are in. heading straight to the owl that was hiding in the room out of sight. After attaching the note of when Harriet would be going to Diagon Alley, to Eileen's owl that she had lent them, Harriet opened the window so it could fly out. She congratulated the Dursleys on their performances and tells them she will have Eileen remove the pig's tail, next time she is at Number Four. Hugging them goodbye now as in the morning they will be back to acting as if they hate Harriet, they all tell her to be careful.

It was just before half eight in the morning when they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Harriet was pushed from one person to the next as they all wanted to greet her and shake her hand. They finally made it to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Once the wall had closed behind them Hagrid started to talk to Harriet.

By the time they arrived at the bottom of the steps, in front of Gringotts just after 9am. Hagrid had explained to Harriet why she was famous and about the school houses, Harriet did not like the way Hagrid kept on going on about how all the Dark Wizards and Witches seemed to come from Slytherin.


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Two**

Gringotts

Upon entering the bank, Harriet looked around for Eileen. Noticing her just to the left of the entrance, she gave her a discreet nod. Eileen followed, within hearing distance behind them.

"Umm... Hagrid," said Harriet. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting money, for yer school things," replied Hagrid.

"But Hagrid, I don't have an account here," Harriet stated. "How am I meant to get money for school things, without an account?"

"Of course ye have money," Hagrid replied. "Its in yer vault, here at Gringotts."

"Vault?" asked Harriet.

"In the Wizarding world, we use vaults," said Hagrid. "People can keep anythin in a vault, not jus money. Some use em for family heirlooms, personal affects and more. There aint no place safer than Gringotts."

Once they reached the counter, Eileen went to the goblin teller that was stationed next to them so she could still hear what was being said. She was waiting for the right moment, to step in like they had planned.

"Miss Harriet Potter would like ter make a withdrawal," Hagrid told the goblin behind the counter.

"And does Miss Potter have her key?" asked the goblin with a rather vicious looking grin.

"Oh umm... I have it ere somewhere," said Hagrid after handing the goblin a letter. "Dumbledore asked me to give you this. Its bout you know what, in vault you know which," while searching his pockets for Harriet's key.

Before the goblin could reply, Harriet asked her own question "Hagrid, why do you have the key, if the vault is mine."

"Dumbledore gave it ter me," replied Hagrid. "He has been lookin after it for ye. Since he is yer guardian an all."

"But, he's not my guardian," insisted Harriet. "The Dursleys are. Besides I've never even met him. How can someone I've not met be my guardian?"

Harriet could see that the demeanour of the goblin that sat behind the counter began to change. While in her peripheral vision, she noticed Eileen tense slightly. Not good she thought to herself.

"Miss Potter," said the goblin. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say that you have never met Dumbledore, and that you were not aware that he is your guardian?"

"That is correct," she replied. "I have been living with my Aunt Petunia since the death of my parents."

"Please follow me, Miss Potter," asked the goblin, while rising up from his seat. Noticing Hagrid was about to follow he directed at him "Not you Hagrid, I'll have one of the cart runners take you down to the vault you mentioned. Can I have Miss Potter's key please?"

Hagrid handed over the key, and then followed the goblin that had been called to escort him.

"Umm sir?" she asked the goblin.

"Yes Miss Potter," the goblin replied.

"See that witch over there?" Harriet asked while pointing out Eileen. "I know her, and trust her. Would it be alright if she was to join me?"

Nodding the goblin led her over to Eileen and asked her to join them. He then spoke to another goblin in a language, Harriet assumed was gobbledegook.

Eileen and Harriet, followed the goblin to a door mark with a plaque 'Killjoy, Account Manager' under the name and title was a list of six family names that he managed accounts for. Dumbledore, Fletcher, McGonagall, Moody, Potter, and Weasley.

They were met at the door by two goblins. The taller of the two wore glasses and had a scar that ran from below his left eye down to his chin. The shorter of the two had about a dozen scars on his face and could only be described as downright vicious looking. The three goblins had a quick discussion, in Gobbledegook. The taller of the two new goblins then turned to Harriet.

"Hello, Miss Potter," he said. "I am Ragnuk, head goblin of Gringotts. With me is Nagrod, head of security at Gringotts. Griphook has just informed me that you have never met Albus Dumbledore and that until today you had not seen the keys to your vaults."

"Hello Ragnuk, Nagrod," said Harriet. "What Griphook has told you is mostly true. I would prefer to have this conversation somewhere private where we will not be overheard. As what I am about to disclose to you is confidential and can not be known by others."

Ragnuk nodded then led the way to a meeting room that was a few rooms down from Killjoy's office door.

"This room should suit your needs Miss Potter," said Ragnuk. "Once the door shuts no one can hear anything that is said or see anything that happens."

"Please call me Harriet," she said.

"Do you know what you are asking?" asked Nagrod.

"I know," replied Harriet. "That is something that will become clear to you all, once I have told you my story. For now I need an oath from each of you. It's not that I do not trust you. It's that there are ways to get the information without the oath in place. What you are about to be told, can not leave this room and has to stay between us."

Once each of the goblins had done what Harriet had asked, Harriet told them her story. The three goblins were shocked on several occasions. When she had finished telling them Harriet noticed that Ragnuk quickly write some things down, and then passed the parchment to Nagrod and Griphook to read and add too.

"We are just jotting things down that we need to ask Mrs. Snape," said Ragnuk. "As a more detailed, description is needed, for our own records. I'll write your answers down. This parchment will be sealed with a drop of our blood, so only Nagrod, Griphook and I will have access to it."

Harriet and Eileen nodded their acceptance of this.

"Now Mrs. Snape," Ragnuk started the questioning. "Harriet said that you have a telepathic link with Mr. Riddle as part of your soul bond, and Mr. Riddle in spirit form was hiding out of sight, so he could get back in to his body once Dumbledore left. Informed you of what happened on Halloween of 1981, he then told you he overheard Dumbledore tell Hagrid and Mr. Black a false version of what had taken place, causing Mr. Black to rush out of the remains of the house. Once Dumbledore and Hagrid were alone, Dumbledore told Hagrid to take Harriet to the Dursleys, where he would be waiting. Once Hagrid left on Mr. Black's flying motorcycle, Dumbledore apparated away with Mr. Riddle's body. Is that correct so far?"

"Yes," Eileen replied. "Once I heard that Harriet was going to the Dursleys, I apparated to the house I had shared with my late husband Tobias. Changed into my animagus form and headed to the Dursley's house. I hid under the car in the driveway, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive with Harriet."

"What time do you think this was?" asked Ragnuk. "As we know from records, that Lord and Lady Potter left this world about 10:30pm on October 31st 1981."

"I arrived on the street Harriet's Aunt Petunia lives on just before midnight," she replied. "I was under the car about half an hour when Dumbledore turned up. Minerva McGonagall was in her animagus form, once Dumbledore arrived she transformed back to her human form. I then overheard them talking, about what they planned."

"What plans did you overhear?" asked Nagrod.

"Well," said Eileen. "Dumbledore told Minerva that he had written a letter that he was going to leave with Harriet. He told her that the letter had a charm on it that once read the Dursley's would hate anything dealing with magic and it would hopefully lead Harriet having a very unhappy life. He also told her that he hoped they would emotionally and physically abuse her, so that when she arrived at Hogwarts she would admire him and trust him enough to see him as a mentor and come to him for advice, or when she needed to confide in someone. He then told her that once Hagrid arrived with Harriet, he was going to place a few wards linked to her magical signature, on the properties boundary lines."

"What were the wards for?" asked Ragnuk.

"The first one was to divert any owls with post address to Harriet to him, unless the post was sealed with the Hogwarts school crest," she said. "The next one was to alert him of when she left and returned. Another was to alert him of when accidental magical was used, above the common average level. The final one was to alert him whenever Harriet cast any charms or spells either with a wand or wandless. He said this was so he could monitor her magical power. Luckily it does not prevent or monitor abilities like metamorphic and animagus transformations."

"Did you see him set these wards?" asked Griphook.

"Oh yes," replied Eileen. "Hagrid arrived with Harriet in a basket about an hour after Dumbledore arrived. He took the basket with Harriet in and sent Hagrid back to Hogwarts then spent about half-hour setting the wards. He linked each ward to a glass item, my son is a professor at Hogwarts and told me Dumbledore keeps them in his office and has alarms on them to alert him should they go off when he is not in his office."

"Anything else happen before he left?" asked Ragnuk.

"No," said Eileen. "Only putting down the basket Harriet was in on the doorstep and placing the letter in a sealed envelope on top of her blanket."

"Didn't he ring the doorbell or knock on the door?" asked a shocked Ragnuk.

"No," replied Eileen. "And that annoys me, for many reasons. Harriet could have woken up, and either crawled or toddled into all sorts of danger. Also leaving a baby on a doorstep is just downright idiotic, even more so when it's cold out."

"What time would you say Dumbledore and McGonagall left?" asked Ragnuk.

"They both left at the same time," said Eileen. "I would have to say somewhere around quarter past two in the morning."

"What happened after they left?" asked Griphook.

"I waited about quarter of an hour," replied Eileen. "I then came out from under the car and transformed back into a human and cast a warming charm over the basket Harriet was in, I then went to sit against the fence so I could watch the street and watch over Harriet. At around six in the morning, Petunia opened the door to collect the milk. I walked over to her and introduced myself. Petunia led me in to the kitchen, when she went to open the letter I asked her to wait until after I removed the charms and spells Dumbledore had put on it. She agreed and once I gave the all clear, she read the letter. Once she had finished reading it she told me she was not pleased, by the fact that she had took look after an abnormal child, especially since she wasn't getting a say in the matter. I explained that Harriet was not abnormal just different, then we talked for a bit and came to an agreement between us."

"What happened after that?" asked Nagrod.

"What was the agreement?" Ragnuk asked at the same time.

"Petunia led me to the smallest bedroom," said Eileen. "The agreement was basically that they would let Harriet have the smallest room and with the use of magic, I would make it into a suite of rooms suitable for Harriet. I would also have someone care for Harriet. The only time they needed to see her was to take her to and from school until it was time for her to go Hogwarts. Then they would only see her to drop her off and collect her from Kings Cross, if we could not sort something out about Harriet's guardianship and the wards Dumbledore placed by the end of Harriet's first year."

"I am assuming that you did not care for Harriet while she was living at the Dursley's," said Ragnuk. "So who looked after her and when did they become friendly towards her?"

"No. I did not, I had one of my house elves stay there with Harriet," replied Eileen. "After about six months of Harriet living there, and never going outside. I approached Petunia about a plan to use some of her hair so I could take Harriet outside. Petunia was in the living room with her husband Vernon, who knew nothing of Harriet being there at the time. After we had explained everything to Vernon, Petunia agreed saying no child should be stuck indoors. After that we spent time down with the Dursley's every so often. In 1982 July 1st became a yearly meeting date, where we made plans for the year. On Harriet's fifth birthday she met Severus, he joined the yearly meetings in 1986."

"Well now that that has been settled," said Ragnuk, while he sealed the parchment. "We have a few things too look into."

Ragnuk clicked his fingers and a file appeared on the table in front of him. He read through the file and did not like what he was reading.

"We have several things to cover," said Ragnuk. "But they will have to wait. The Potter's will, has never been read, officially or otherwise."

"The Potters will was never been read?" asked a surprised Eileen.

"No," said Ragnuk. "We can set a date where, everyone who is a beneficiary and able to attend can do so and the Potter's will appear like a hologram and read the will as it stands now. Or I can read the parchment copy now and the two of you can agree or disagree to the terms, before we set a date for the others to attend."

Harriet looked at Eileen who just nodded to her, to let her know it was her choice. Harriet then turned her attention back to Ragnuk.

"I think it should be read now," said Harriet.

"Very well," replied Ragnuk, getting out the correct document. "I am going to read this word for word, but I am going to do it in sections. I have a second parchment here to note any changes that you wish to make, for when the will is read in front of the others."

"Fair enough" said Harriet.

Ragnuk cleared his throat then began reading, "This is the last will and testament of James Ethan Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, This is being written on September 20th 1981. If this is the will being read then our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed us, and we are dead, but our daughter Harriet Belinda Potter is still alive. First we are going to deal with Harriet's guardianship, our choices in order are Harriet's god-father Sirius Orion Black, if Sirius is unable or not wanting guardianship our next choice is Mrs Eileen Snape, our final choice is Severus Tobias Snape. Harriet is not to live with Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans, though may visit them if they agree."

Ragnuk stopped, "Any changes so far?" he asked.

Harriet shook her head, While Eileen looked confused.

"Wasn't Sirius sent to Azkaban for betraying the Potters?" she asked. "Was he even given a trial?"

"Yes, and No" replied Nagrod. "He was sent to Azkaban for betraying the Potters, and killing Peter Pettigrew along with a dozen muggles. He has never had a trial."

"Keep all that information as it is, hopefully someone will go to the Ministry once the will has been read," said Eileen.

Ragnuk nodded, and then continued reading. "Now the list of who gets what. From vault 687. To Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, we leave you 2 million Galleons each and a trunk and its contents with a picture James, Sirius and Remus under a full moon on the lid. Thanks for being great friends... To Eileen Snape we leave you the trunk and its contents with the Prince family crest on the lid, one of the contents is Lily's journal, you know which one and 1 million Galleons. Thanks for being a mother to Lily... To Lily's Severus Tobias Snape we leave you 1 million Galleons and a trunk with some rare potions ingredients, the potions master symbol is on the lid of the trunk, all the ingredients in the trunk have preservation charms on them. Thanks for being a good brother to Lily... To Lucius Abraxus Malfoy we leave you the trunk and its contents with the Malfoy family crest on the lid and 1 million Galleons. Thanks for keeping our secret... To Poppy Pomfrey we leave you the trunk and its contents with the medical symbol on the lid and 1 million galleons. Thanks for all the treatment and medical help over the years... All the money left over in this vault afterwards is Harriet's to use as she pleases as this will be her trust vault... The trunks will only open to either Harriet or the person(s) receiving the trunk. As a drop of their blood directly onto the emblem on the lid and a secret phrase, is needed. Eileen will need to open her trunk first with my birth name as her trunk contains sealed letters for everyone. Those letters of those receiving trunks will contain phrases they need to open the trunk."

Ragnuk paused again here. "Anything to change?" he asked.

"No," replied Harriet. "But, I do have some questions. Since Dumbledore had my key are the trunks still in the vault? Is there enough money in the vault to fulfil the requests in the will? How much would be left in the vault once the deductions are completed?"

"Good questions," Ragnuk responded, while looking for the correct parchment. "The only trunk that is currently in the vault is the one left jointly to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When the vault was opened on your first birthday, your parents transferred 10 million Galleons into it and placed the six trunks in it. Although numerous withdrawals have been made from that vault, there is enough to cover the amount mentioned. After the 8 million Galleons mentioned in the will has been deducted, there will be just over 200 thousand Galleons left. If the account had been left untouched, it would have close to 15 million Galleons by now."

"So," said Harriet. "The money and trunks are lost now?"

"No," replied Nagrod. "Once we have set a date and the will has been read. You can demand that anything that has illegally been removed be returned to a certain vault immediately. This will cause any money and items stolen from your vaults or properties to instantaneously appear in the vault you mentioned, it will also send the deeds to any properties sold illegally to appear in the vault and list the property on your financial portfolio. Any house elves, that were illegally moved to another location or family to appear next to you. As they are bonded to families rather than a single person so no one has the right to order your family elves or free them."

Upon Harriet's nod, Ragnuk prepared to continue reading. "Finally to our daughter Harriet Belinda Potter, we leave everything else. This includes any titles of Lord or Lady as head of house or head of family, that are ours by rights claimed or unclaimed. Any seats we hold on the school board or in the Wizengamot. Any businesses or shares we own. All vaults and properties including their contents, except what was left to those people already mentioned... Sirius Black, Eileen Snape, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are to manage everything except Harriet's trust vault, until Harriet's eleventh birthday. Once Harriet turns eleven she is to manage everything with their help and advice, until her seventeenth birthday. When she can take over and manage everything alone if she wishes too."

Looking directly at Harriet, Ragnuk spoke. "We will need to do a blood test to see exactly what you are entitled too, once the will has been officially read."

Harriet nodded her understanding Ragnuk continued to read again. "Before we conclude our will, we have a few more things to say. Those people that want to interfere with Harriet's life had best not. We will miss you all dearly, but you can still talk to us as we had seven joint portraits commissioned so we can visit from time to time. They are in Eileen's trunk. There are six portraits 40 by 50 inches, one each for Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Eileen Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harriet these are to be placed in their homes. The last portrait is a smaller 8 by 10 inches for Harriet to carry around, for when she is away from home. All the portraits are similar to each other. Please remember we can only visit one portrait at a time. That is everything now, goodbye all. This concludes the last will and testament of James Ethan Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans."

"Everything sounds fine the way it is to me," said Harriet.

"I am fine with how it is," said Eileen. "I see no reason to change anything."

Nodding his acceptance of this Ragnuk put the will to the side.

"We will need to set a date for the official reading." said Ragnuk. "I will send everyone their summons on the 3rd and set the meeting for a week later at 2pm on the 10th of September. Harriet will be at school so she will receive the letter. That is everything for now. We will deal with the rest after the official reading."

"Thank you, for your help today," said Harriet standing up, only to bow to the three goblins. "May your gold and the health of you and your families always prosper."

Upon hearing a goblin blessing come from a human, especially one that included both gold and health. The three goblins bowed back.

"Thank you," said Ragnuk. "I speak for all three of us when I say this. May you mature magnificently and the gold in your vaults grow."

Griphook escorted Harriet and Eileen down to vault 687, so that Harriet could get some money to buy what she needed for the school year. At the vault Griphook gave her an weightless money pouch that could hold up to 1 thousand Galleons at a time, Eileen and Harriet then kept grabbing handfuls of Galleons into the pouch until they could not fit anymore in.


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is beastspeak.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Three**

Shopping in the Alley

Harriet and Eileen left Gringotts bank, shortly before eleven-thirty. They were both glad that Hagrid was nowhere in sight.

Eileen led Harriet towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, upon entering a shop assistant confirmed that Harriet was there for her Hogwarts School uniform. Then led Harriet to a low stool and instructed her on stand on it so she could be measured. Once she had been measured she had to put on three robes and a winter cloak so that the adjustments could be made. Harriet and Eileen waited quarter of an hour for the adjustments to be made, once Harriet paid for her uniform they left.

They stopped off at the trunk shop and Harriet bought herself a mahogany wood multi compartment trunk, there were three discreet buttons under the lock. She had the man in the shop add some extra features. First she had him put an engraving on center of the lid in gold. She chose to have the Potter crest, above the crest she had 'PRIVATE' while under the crest was 'H.P' as her initials. She then got him to customize the compartments.

Compartment one was accessed just by lifting the lid and looked just like in inside of the standard school trunk with different sized sections, ideal for schoolwork and supplies. Compartment two was accessed by pushing the right button and would make a wardrobe, draws and shoe rack appear. Compartment three was accessed by pushing the left button and would make revolving automatic topic and alphabetical sorting bookcase appear, the bookcase could hold five thousand books and had its own self-updating index that listed details of the books that were currently on its shelves. Compartment four was accessed by pushing the middle and had a charm on it to keep each of its contents at the correct temperature, this was where she could store up to two hundred potions and ingredients. Compartment five was her secret compartment hidden in the lid under the crest and was accessed by a phrase and a drop of her blood on the discreet button between H and P on the lid to open it. This would be where she hid anything she did not want others to find.

She then got him to set an anti-theft ward on the trunk. Then had the trunk set to her magical signature, to complete this she had to put a drop of her blood on the Potter crest! The last thing she had him set was a couple of phrases, one to shrink and un-shrink the trunk, the other to turn the feather-light charm on or off. After she paid for her new trunk Harriet and Eileen headed to the next shop.

Once Harriet had got the potion ingredients, a stirrer set ideal for potion masters, a cauldron, a set of crystal vials, a set of glass vials, a set of brass scales and a telescope. She noticed it was after 2pm. After informing Eileen the time and stated she was hungry. She was led to a quiet café where they could get some lunch.

Just as they had finished eating, Eileen noticed Dumbledore heading towards them, Eileen quickly warned Harriet,

"Hello Mrs. Snape, Harriet," Dumbledore said, with a nod as he approached the table.

"Hello Headmaster," replied Eileen politely.

"Sorry Sir," said Harriet, and then continued in a polite but commanding tone. "But, I do not know you therefore I would appreciate it, if you did not refer to me in a familiar sense."

Eileen was trying her best not to smirk, as Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat.

"My apologies Miss Potter," said Dumbledore. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the head master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said Harriet. "Unless you came over here for I reason, I really must insist that Eileen and myself get going. There are still some supplies that I need to collect, before the day is out!"

"Actually," replied Dumbledore. "There was, I have a couple of questions to ask you Miss Potter."

"Fine," said Harriet. "Can you please make it quick, I am I hurry."

"Sure," said Dumbledore. "Firstly what happened with Hagrid in Gringotts? He came back to the school slightly panicked, as the goblins took you out of his sight. Second, what was so important that the goblin had to talk to you about it immediately? And lastly, how do you know Mrs. Snape?"

"Firstly," replied Harriet. "Hagrid had just given me my key and the goblin heard me when I said I didn't know I had a vault at the bank. So he took me into a meeting room and explained the money to me, the basics on accessing my vault, and other conversion rates to and from muggle currency. Hagrid was gone when I came out of the meeting room. Since I know Eileen, well I didn't know she was a witch until today. But anyway, as I was saying I have known Eileen for a few years now, she lives near me. When she saw me in Gringotts looking a little lost she approached me and waited with me in the bank foyer, for about half an hour in case Hagrid came back. When he didn't I took Eileen up on her offer to show me around Diagon Alley and help me get my school supplies."

"Talking about school supplies," Eileen started, when she seen Dumbledore was about to comment some more. "We had better get a move on, or you will be late home."

"Yes, we better had," replied Harriet, before turning to the headmaster. "Goodbye, Sir. I will see you at school."

"Goodbye Headmaster," said Eileen, before grabbing Harriet by the elbow and steering her away from the headmaster towards Flourish and Blotts to get the schoolbooks Harriet did not already have at home.

Once in Flourish and Blotts, Harriet quickly collected the books she needed for school that she did not already own, and then headed towards the languages section of the store. After getting a few on Romanian and Swedish, Harriet then added some on Gobbledegook and Mermish. Then started browsing for anything, of interest that she did not already own and adding it to her basket.

When Harriet finally got to the counter to pay, she noticed that she had at least fifty books. Rather than let the man bag the books, Harriet pulled her trunk out of her pocket and whispered the correct phrase to enlarge the trunk to its usual size. She then opened the third compartment and started to put the books the man had already sorted into the compartment, when she added the last book she picked up an owl order catalogue and added that before she closed the trunk. Whispering the phrase again, so the trunk shrunk down to the size of a matchbox and put it in her pocket, before pulling out her Gringotts money pouch out of her pocket and paying the man.

Harriet met Eileen at the door, before heading to Ollivander's wand shop. Eileen stayed standing by the door while Harriet tried wand after wand before finally finding the correct wand. Ollivander gave Harriet the description for the wand. Nice and supple, eleven inches made of Holly with a phoenix feather core. Ollivander told Harriet, that the wand was powerful and that the wand chooses the wizard or witch, and then insisted she must be meant for great things. Once the wand was paid for, Harriet and Eileen left the shop to buy an owl as Harriet's familiar.

Harriet stood still in the middle of, Eeylops Owl Emporium. She was having trouble deciding between two owls that were sharing the same perch. One was a female Snowy Owl (_Bubo scandiacus) _the other was a male Powerful Owl (Also known as Great Hawk Owl - _Ninox strenua)_

The female was slightly smaller than average at only 62cm in length and weighed 1587g. She was white with a rounded head, yellow eyes and black bill. Her feathers were speckled with black spots.

The male was 65cm in length and weighed 1672g. He was a slightly darker grey than average, and in the dull light of the shop he looked bluish in colour. His forehead was creamy white and his eyes were yellow. His crown and nape finely spotted creamy white.

Eileen watched Harriet for a good ten minutes, before approaching her.

"Harriet," said Eileen. "What is the matter?"

"Can't decide," answered Harriet. "They are both beautiful, and I can't decide which one to get."

"Do you feel anything?" asked Eileen. "Have you tried letting a bit of your magic show, to see if there is a pull towards any of them?"

Harriet shook her head, in reply. Relaxing Harriet closed her eyes, put her right arm straight out in front of her at shoulder height and let her magic flow. She almost jumped at feeling something land on her forearm and on her head. Opening her eyes she noticed the perch that the two owls were on was empty. She looked to her right slightly and noticed the male owl on her fore arm. She could feel the slight scratching of claws on her head, knowing the female was perched on her head. She slowly turned to look at Eileen, and gave her a puzzled look.

"Now what do I do?" Harriet asked. "I am not allowed two familiars at school."

"Actually," said the male shopkeeper, from behind the counter. "If you do the familiar bond with them, no one can do anything about you having them both with you at school"

"In that case," said Harriet. "I need to look at them so that I can talk to them, let them know what my rules are and see if they agree."

Harriet slowly walked to the now empty perch and held her arm with the male on it near the perch, he gave a quick hoot and hopped onto the perch, the female needing no encouragement followed.

Looking at both owls that were side by side Harriet thought about what she was going to say, and made sure she spoke in English and not beastspeak.

"Ok you two," began Harriet. "If you're willing to bond with me there are is going to be a few rules, until the mental links of the familiar bond form. I will say the rule and if you agree bob your head up and down, alright?"

Both owls bobbed their head in an imitation of a nod.

"Rule one," said Harriet. "No fighting each other, you will look out for each other." Harriet received head bobbing from both owls.

"Rule two," Harriet continued. "There will be no perching yourselves on my head. If you must use me as a perch, pick a shoulder each and that will be your perch." Again Harriet got two bobbing heads.

"Rule three," said Harriet. "One or both of you must come to me in the great hall, during the morning post when we are Hogwarts so I know you are safe and well. If none of you turn up I will get worried, thinking one of you are ill or something has happened to you." Yet again Harriet got two bobbing heads.

"Rule four," said Harriet. "When you go hunting, you go together. You may take your kill to the owlery if you wish too, but you will not bring your kill in to any places humans live." Another set of bobbing heads.

"Rule five," began Harriet. "This is the last rule. Any post that is addressed to me must come to me, and no one else. If you sense any charms or spells on post addressed to me, you must let me know by flapping your wings, before you release the post to me." Harriet received bobbing heads from them both.

"Ok," said Harriet. "Now we can do the bonds, wait until you can feel my magic surround you then nip my finger. You need to draw a blood, but not to much." Both owls bobbed their heads then relaxed.

Harriet put a hand near each of the owls, and then slowly released her magic to encase them. After about five minutes, both owls nipped the index finger on the hand nearest them, drawing a couple of drops of blood each.

Harriet looked at the shelf that had the owl treats and seed placed on them. She noticed the seed came in a single size box of 500g, while the boxes of owl treats came in two sizes 200g or 400g and had different flavours, Poultry, Game, Fish, Meat, and Mixed.

Since the mixed version contained all the others, Harriet grabbed one small box and two large boxes, and four boxes of seed placing them on the counter on the counter. Deciding against a cage as they are mainly used for travelling, and the owls could either fly on ahead of her or perch on her shoulders. She went to look at the perches, as the owls would need somewhere to perch at home.

Noticing a perch, which reminded Harriet, of a tree without leaves, it was 1ft depth, 2½ft wide, 5½ft tall. She read the information on the label then carefully looked it over.

The 3 inch round vertical wood, for the actual base of the perch was fitted into the centre a large dark green 1ft by 3ft, easy to clean 5 inch thick tile with slightly rounded corners. The branches for the actual owls to sit started about 3ft from the ground, each side had 3 branches. The middle branch on each side (about 4ft high) had hooks on the end where the feeders could be placed. The perch came with a pair of 1inch round, 6 inch long feeders; one was for seed and the other for water. They where charmed to stay immobile, once placed on the hooks preventing spillage's.

Letting the shop keeper know she wanted it, he shrunk it, put it into a small box to prevent damage then added it to the bottomless bag that he had already placed the boxes of seed and treats in.

Harriet told the owls where to meet her since had finished shopping. Once the owls were on their way she gripped Eileen's arm tightly in preparation to be side-along apparated. With a quick turn from Eileen and a soft pop they left Diagon Alley and arrived in the Dursley's garden shed.

Entering the house they found the Dursleys, were just about to sit down for dinner. While Petunia dished up 2 more plates of food, Dudley grabbed the extra Cutlery and Vernon grabbed 2 more glasses of juice. Harriet put the bag from Eeylop's on the floor by the door leading to the hall.

Once the Dursley's placed the items on the table at 2 of the empty 3 chairs, Eileen and Harriet joined them for dinner. The latter of the two proceeded to tell them everything about her trip to Diagon Alley, except the bit about her parents will.

When everyone had finished eating, Harriet moved the unused roast beef from the roasting dish on the counter into a container then placed it in the fridge, then helped Petunia with the dishes. While Eileen removed the pig tail, Dudley had received from Hagrid.

When the dishes were done she said goodnight to the Dursley's, picked up the bag from Eeylop's, and headed up to her suite. With Eileen following her, she entered her sitting room. She walked directly to the window and opened it, so that her owls could enter once they arrived.

The windows in the bathroom and bedroom were charmed to show the view from the sitting room window. As that was the original window to the room before Eileen changed it magically into a small suite, it was also the only window in her suite that could be opened.

She removed the perch from the box and the carrier bag then placed it the empty corner to the left of the window. Once Eileen spelled it back to its usual size, Harriet removed the feeders from the hooks and put them into the bag still containing the boxes of treats and seed, carrying the bag into her small kitchenette. Then she removed everything from the bag, placing the boxes on the counter. She rinsed out the feeders and placing them on the rack to dry off. After Harriet dried her hands she placed three boxes of seed in an empty cupboard.

Seeing Eileen was ready to leave she walked her to the fireplace in the sitting room, after saying their farewells Eileen left via the floo.

Once Eileen left, Harriet returned to the kitchenette where she filled the water feeder and seed feeders. She placed the now open box of seed to the back of the counter next to the sink and put the smallest of the three boxes of owl treats next to it, before carefully carrying to feeders to the owls perch to hang them back on the hooks.

As Harriet was walking back to the kitchenette to bag the two larger boxes of owl treats were in, she passed the bookcases that were placed between the doors to her bedroom and bathroom, and remembered she still had to deal with her new supplies. Removing the trunk from her pocket she placed it on the floor in front of the bookcases, before whispering the phrase to un-shrink it. She opened the trunk to the first compartment and removed the bags she had placed in there. Leaving the compartment open, she sorted through the bags.

She found the bag containing three small mahogany wood chests of dimensions, which Eileen had bought in the trunk shop as her birthday present. The lids of each chest had the same gold engraving on it as her trunk, but the word 'PRIVATE' was replaced with the chests purpose.

She opened the chest with the inscription 'VIALS' on the lid, she noticed there was four rows containing six slots each. All the slots had a gold letter engraved in the centre of them. The top two rows had G, while the bottom two had C. Knowing what this meant she got the bag containing the vials she had bought, she removed the two sets of a dozen vials each and carefully placed the glass vials into the dozen slots marked G, and the crystal vials into the dozen marked C. After closing the lid she put the chest next to trunk.

Next was the chest marked 'STIRRERS'. She opened the lid and saw a single space that was big enough to place the leather roll and tie case that contained the stirrer set. She placed the case in the chest, closed the lid and placed it on top of the first.

Then she moved on to the chest that was marked 'SCALES' opening it she noticed it was dived into two sections. She removed the scales from their current box and placed it into the larger section of the chest, and then she placed the weights into the other section. Closing the lid she placed it next to the others.

Grabbing the three sets of plain black work robes, the pointed black hat, and the black winter cloak, she went to the kitchenette and placed them into the washing machine. She had just pressed the button to start the wash, when Jaxs popped in.

"Little Miss," said Jaxs. "Yous should have put that in the basket, so I could do that."

"Sorry," said Harriet. "I didn't know you were back, I thought that you were still at Riddle Manor."

"Jaxs came back when Mistress Snape gots back," informed Jaxs. "Sorry, I is not telling yous. I is just used to yous knowing I is here and calling when yous is needing me."

"That's alright Jaxs," replied Harriet.

"Is there anything yous is needing?" asked Jaxs. "Now yous is knowing I is back!"

"No I am just…." Harriet started, then trailed off noticing the boxes of owl treats on the counter and what she had planned to do she continued "Actually could you split these two boxes of owl treats into sandwich bags with preservation charms and seal them. When you have done that I would like the bags of owl treats placed next to my trunk."

"Yes, I is do that now," replied Jaxs. "Whens did yous get an owl?"

"Today," said Harriet. "I got two owls, they are my bonded familiars. I'll introduce you to them later, for now I am going to be over by the book cases putting things into my trunk."

However when she reached the bookcases, she heard a hoot. Looking up she noticed that her owls had arrived, so she approached the owls and gave them a gentle scratch on the top of their heads.

"I have something to tell you two," Harriet told the owls, making sure to talk in English and not beastspeak. "This is a secret and no one can know. I am a beastspeaker. I can talk to you and understand you both, but until the mental link of the familiar bond has fully formed, I have to act like I am not totally sure of what you're saying. That is why I set the rules. When we're alone, it will be different but once we are around others and at Hogwarts we will have to be careful. Only a few people know I am a beastspeaker. I will tell you who they are when I introduce them to you. The house-elf that helps around here is one of them. I am going to call her and introduce you both to her. But first, you need names."

"**We understand," **replied the male

"Well," said Harriet. "I was thinking of Hedwig for you my beautiful girl, and for you my handsome fellow I was thought Marius."

"**Yes,"** replied the female. **"I like it, that's what I want to be called."**

"**Marius?" **said the male thoughtfully**. "Yes, that will be my name." **

"Jaxs!" called Harriet.

With a pop Jaxs appeared in the room.

"Little Miss," said Jaxs. "How may I be helping yous?"

"Hello Jaxs," said Harriet. "I would like you to meet my familiars, the white female is Hedwig and the grey male is Marius."

"Yous is picking good names, Little Miss," said Jaxs.

"Thanks," replied Harriet. "Can you make some extra sausages and bacon for breakfast please?"

"Yes," said Jaxs, "I can be doing that."

"Thank you Jaxs," said Harriet.

"Very well," said Jaxs. "I will sees yous for breakfast in morning. I is finished putting bags of treats next to trunk. Is yous needing anything else today?"

"No," replied Harriet. "That was all I needed."

"I is going to bed now," said Jaxs. "Nights, Little Miss."

"Goodnight," replied Harriet, just before Jaxs disappeared with a pop.

"Well," said Harriet, two her feathery companions. "You two should get some rest after your flight."

She put the parchment, quills and the small unbreakable charmed bottles of ink of for school into an appropriate sized section. She put the dragon hide protective gloves and the telescope together into another section, and then placed the pewter cauldron and the three wooden chests into the section of the trunk. Once done Harriet noticed she had three unused sections. Deciding that one would be to store schoolwork and the other for her own sweets and treats, she placed the preservation charmed bags of owl treats into the smaller unused section.

Wanting to write a couple of letters, she remembered what Eileen had told the goblins in the meeting about the wards around the house. Deciding she needed more information especially if she wanted replies she got up from the floor and headed towards the perch, upon arriving she noticed that Hedwig was sleeping with her head tucked under her wing, but Marius was awake and watching her approach.

"Marius," said Harriet. "I need some information from you if possible. About one of the wards that Dumbledore placed around this property."

"**If I can help I will,"** replied Marius.

"Ok," said Harriet. "Dumbledore placed some wards around the property. The one I am interested in diverts all owls with post addressed to me, which is not sealed with the Hogwarts School crest to him"

"**Yes,"** said Marius. **"We sensed the wards as we passed through them."**

"Well you're here," said Harriet. "So that means owls can also pass the ward without post. But, what I would like to know is if I sent you or Hedwig out with post, and had you wait for a reply could you deliver it or would you be diverted?"

"**We would not be diverted," **said Marius.** "We can deliver post to you from anyone.** **We can pass the wards as we are bonded familiars." **

"Can any bonded familiar that is used for delivering post pass it?" asked Harriet hopefully thinking about Severn's bonded raven, which he sometimes uses to deliver post.

"**No,"** said Marius. **"Only the bonded familiars, of those living or visiting inside the ward. Say for example, the ward was set to disallow all post and Eileen was visiting you. A familiar that was bonded to her, could pass the ward to deliver the post."**

"I see," said Harriet. "So while living here I can receive post from anyone, as long as you or Hedwig, bring it. Otherwise the only post I can receive has to be sealed with the Hogwarts crest."

"**Yes,"** said Marius. **"If a normal owl or a post owl was to try delivering post to you that was not sealed with the Hogwarts School crest or the Ministry of Magic crest, the owl would be diverted to this Dumbledore you're talking about."**

"What does the Ministry of Magic have to do with this?" asked Harriet.

"**Everything,"** informed Marius**. "No anti-post ward can keep out post that is sealed with the Ministry of Magic crest."**

"Ok thanks," said Harriet, while thinking, "I will have to read up information on wards tomorrow."

"**Your welcome,"** replied Marius, before tucking his head under his wing.

Harriet sat at her desk to write her letter, she decided to write Severus' letter first as Draco would want more details in his.

_Hello Uncle,_

_Hope this letter finds you in good health._

_I went to the Alley today. I have loads to tell you when you visit next. The main topic will be about what happened at Gringotts, but also about a confrontation I had with Dumbledore. If you can bring a pensive it might be easier to place my memory in and you watch that way._

_I got two owls today, Hedwig (she's a Snowy) and Marius (he's a Powerful), they are my bonded familiars. Only they can deliver post to me where I am living due to anti-post wards Dumbledore has set, unless the post is sealed with the Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts crest. So if you wish to reply just get whichever one delivered this to wait or ask them to come back at a suitable time to collect the response._

_If there were anyway for you to visit on Saturday at the same time as the usual person, I would appreciate it as I have something I wish to discuss with you both._

_Love and best wishes._

_Brat._

Harriet had written the letter in parseltongue, so that no one else could read it. After placing the letter in an envelope, she addressed and sealed it. Then she started writing her letter to Draco in English.

_Draco,_

_How have you been? _

_I wish I could tell you everything that happened today. However some of it will have to wait until next time I see you in person, but since I know you will want some details I will give you a quick outline. _

_At midnight, the door to the place where we were hiding got smashed of its hinges by a guy who turned a rifle that Vernon aimed at him into a pretzel, sat down, wished me a happy birthday then gave me a squashed cake. After he had made himself at home, he introduced himself as Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He was dismayed when I acted as though I knew nothing of my past, and became furious when I told him my parents died in a car crash. Vernon was superb he actually shouted, "I will not pay some crackpot old fool, to teach her magic tricks." Unfortunately, Hagrid did not take to well to Dumbledore being called a fool and warned Vernon not to insult Dumbledore in front of him. He then noticed Dudley eating the squashed cake and used his umbrella to give him a pig's tail. The Dursley's used that to act terrified and escaped into another room, the one that we had put the owl Eileen lent us in. _

_At The Leaky Cauldron I was pushed and shoved from person to person all trying to talk to me and shake my hand. Then on the way to Gringotts, Hagrid spoke briefly about why I was famous, the school houses and about how Dark Wizards and Witches were known to be housed in Slytherin. Once at Gringotts I had a long meeting with Eileen and the goblins. By the time the meeting was over and I had collected some money from my vault, Hagrid was gone._

_Eileen led me around the Alley to get my school supplies and anything extra, we only had Ollivander's, Flourish and Blotts, and Eeylop's left. We then stopped just after 2pm for a late lunch. Just as we finished lunch Dumbledore arrived, leading to a slight confrontation between Dumbledore and myself. Once it was over Eileen then took me to the last of the shops._

_When I see Uncle next I am going to ask him, if there is a language that Dumbledore does not know. Hopefully it is one of the languages you and Uncle know so our correspondences can be safe from prying eyes._

_I got two owls today, Hedwig (she's a Snowy) and Marius (he's a Powerful), they are my bonded familiars. Only they can deliver post to me where I am living unless your father lets you use his Ministry of Magic seal due to anti-post wards Dumbledore has set. So if you wish to reply just get whichever one delivered this to wait or ask them to come back at a suitable time to collect the response._

_Best wishes._

_Harriet._

Harriet sealed the letter in an envelope, addressed it and then placed it next to Severus' on the desk ready to be delivered after breakfast.

After her nightly hygiene routine, Harriet made sure all the lights in her suite were turned off then climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is beastspeak.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Four  
**

August 1991

Entering the sitting room the following morning after doing her morning hygiene routine, Harriet told her owls to join her at the island counter for breakfast. Upon sitting at the table Harriet cut up 2 rashes of bacon and 2 sausages for the owls and placed them on a small side plate for the owls to help themselves. Then started a conversation with Jaxs who always ate at the island with her when they were alone, while eating her breakfast.

"Jaxs," said Harriet. "What are your plans for today?"

"I is cleaning the rooms," replied Jaxs. "Did yous be needing me to do anything?"

"Yes," said Harriet. "I was wondering if you could pop over to Riddle Manor and ask Eileen if she has any books on wards and warding I may borrow. If she has could you please bring them back, I would like to do some research on them."

"I is doing that after breakfast," replied Jaxs. "Then I is doing the daily cleaning."

"Thank you," responded Harriet. "Also I did not see my box of potion ingredients last night. Did you move it? I was sure I left it by my trunk but while sorting through the bags I could not find it."

"Sorry, I is putting them in the cupboard, where yous be keeping the others," said Jaxs looking as if she was about to punish herself.

Harriet quickly reassured her, "That is alright Jaxs no harm done, but could you bring me the ingredients after breakfast before you go to Riddle Manor, so I may put them in my trunk. The ingredients I bought yesterday are for school not home."

"Yes, Little Miss," replied Jaxs. "I is doing for yous."

Harriet nodded and they ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Once breakfast was done Harriet got the letters from her desk. When she returned to the island counter she noticed Jaxs had let the ingredients box on it.

"Marius, Hedwig," called Harriet to get the attention of the owls. "I have two letters to be delivered so you may take one each. One is going to Draco Malfoy and the other to Severus Snape. Draco is in Wiltshire and there should be no problems delivering his, but Uncle Severus is most likely at Hogwarts and you can not be seen delivering it. I think Marius should deliver the letter to Uncle as he is less likely to be noticed."

"**I agree,"** said Hedwig while Marius nodded his agreement.** "A white owl is easy to spot and is more likely to be seen."**

Both owls stuck a leg out for Harriet to tie the appropriate letter to each owl. Once the letters where tied she watched as the owls flew out the still open window before picking up the box from the counter. She had just finished putting the last ingredient into the correct compartment for her trunk when Jaxs popped in nearby a book that Harriet had requested.

"Mistress Snape said I is to tell you she will be having dinner," informed Jaxs while handing Harriet the book and a letter.

"Thank you," said Harriet

Jaxs nodded then left to other things around the suite.

Harriet opened the letter from Eileen.

_Harriet,_

_I do not know why you want books on wards, but this book contains information on the different types of wards and also on casting, changing and removing wards. I hope that this book will help you with what you wish to know._

_I have asked Jaxs to prepare the evening meal for 6pm, so I will arrive at 5pm. So that we may discuss what you have found and see if any of the other books I have on wards will help with what you are so obviously researching._

_Eileen._

Harriet grabbed a small notebook and a muggle pen from her desk, before she settled on the sofa to read the book.

Harriet got so into her research on wards that she did not notice that Jaxs had placed some sandwiches and a glass of juice on the coffee table, nor did she hear the chime of the floo alerting her to the arrival of a visitor.

"ARGHHHH" Harriet screamed as she jumped off the sofa sending the notebook, pen and book on wards flying. Before she started to rant about inconsiderate people appearing out of thin air to scare her.

"Harriet!" said Eileen. "Calm down child."

"Sorry," mumbled Harriet upon realising it was only Eileen. "I did not hear you arrive. What are you doing here so early anyway? I thought you said 5pm."

Chuckling Eileen replied, "I did child, and I am not early. Since your lunch is still on the table I can see you have not eaten since breakfast. What you found best be worth it, you know how I dislike it when you skip meals."

"Sorry I got into my research," Harriet blushed and proceeded to pick up the items she had sent flying when she was startled. "I think I have found some loopholes to the wards that were placed around the house, I have taken notes but I think it best if I wait until everyone can be here. Speaking of which I have a favour to ask you."

"What?" asked Eileen.

"Can you please inform the Malfoys of my floo address and the password to get in?" asked Harriet.

"I can," said Eileen. "However I want a reason for it first."

"Well," said Harriet. "I think it might be best if they came over on Saturday so that we can discuss the wards in more detail, also having them here would allow me to test the wards."

"Just what are you thinking?" asked Eileen.

"I think that would be best discussed when everyone can be here," replied Harriet. "I sent an owl to Uncle Severus asking if he was available on Saturday."

"Fair enough," said Eileen. "I will make sure to invite them too be here at 3pm on Saturday, I will also inform your Uncle Severus of the meeting time."

"Thank you," replied Harriet.

Harriet waited while Jaxs popped in to serve them both a drink, carefully avoiding Jaxs' look of disapproval when she noticed Harriet's untouched lunch. However Jaxs was not going to be ignored.

"Little Miss," scolded Jaxs. "Yous is very naughty not eating lunch. Yous is not to be missing meals."

"Sorry," mumbled Harriet, looking ashamed.

Jaxs nodded her head in acceptance of the apology then popped back out. Just as Harriet was about to speak Hedwig returned with a letter.

"Hello Hedwig," said Harriet. "This is Eileen she knows the secret."

"**Hello,"** replied Hedwig**. "Draco was very happy to get your letter and replied straight away. Severus turned up as I was leaving, I do not know if he has received his letter yet."**

"Hmm," said Harriet removing the letter from her leg. "I just hope he is staying where I sent Marius."

"Hope who is staying where?" asked Eileen.

While Hedwig answered, **"Marius will find him, he will just be aiming for your Uncle's place of residence. Even if it is not the school."**

"Uncle Severus," Harriet answered Eileen, while stoking Hedwig. "I sent Marius with a letter to him. I told him that he would most likely be at Hogwarts. Hedwig here has just informed me that he arrived at Malfoy Manor as she was leaving."

Harriet opened the letter from Draco.

_Harriet,_

_It is good to hear from you._

_I am doing well, as I hope you are._

_Pity you can not tell me everything in a letter. You had better give me more details than you did in the letter when we see each other next._

_I have to agree it would be nice to know if there is a language that the old coot does not know so that we may correspond in secret. _

_Hedwig is such a lovely owl. I can hardly wait to meet Marius. I bet that he is just as stunning as she is. I bet it was great to find out they could deliver post to you! How did you find that out by the way?_

_I will send this response with Hedwig and speak to father about the ministry seal if I ever find that I need to send you post when Hedwig is not available. _

_Hope all is going well with you._

_Draco._

"Thank you Hedwig," said Harriet. "Why don't you go and rest after your journey?"

Hooting her approval Hedwig flew over to the perch had some water and seed then settled down to rest.

Harriet handed the letter to Eileen to read, while she placed the items she had for her research on her desk.

"We will discuss this after dinner," said Eileen, while leading Harriet to the island counter for dinner.

An hour later Eileen and Harriet were settled in the sitting area making arrangements for Saturday's meeting when the floo chimed. Harriet gave Eileen a panicked look, as she was not expecting anyone, before she morphed herself into a blonde hair grey eyed girl. She had just finished morphing when someone stepped out of the fireplace.

Upon seeing Harriet the person snorted trying to hide their laughter before chuckling.

"Making plans already Harriet?" asked Severus as he sat in one of the chairs. Getting a look of confusion from Harriet he continued, "You could pass as a Malfoy, with how you look."

Harriet squealed, blushed, and morphed back to her original form. Getting amused looks from both Severus and Eileen.

"Hello Uncle," said Harriet. "What brings you here?"

"While at the Malfoy's for dinner," started Severus. "I got some news from young Draco that you had sent him an owl and that he had replied. He told me of the familiar bond and we were wondering if it worked. As I can see your owl over on the perch I assume it did."

"Yes," said Harriet. "It worked and if you were where you were supposed to be, you would find that I had also sent an owl to you. I have two owls as bonded familiars. What details I could I put in the letters, what I could not I hope to discuss with you, Eileen and the Malfoy's on Saturday afternoon. We were just making arrangements to give Lucius, Narcissa and Draco my floo address and password."

"Ah, I see," said Severus. "Well since I promised young Draco that I would let him know if the owl arrived I will also pass on the details for Saturday and the floo information."

"Thanks," said Harriet. "That would be great. Could you also bring a pensieve?"

Getting a nod from Severus, the three of them arranged to meet at half two, so they could set up for the meeting and have the Malfoy's arrive at 3pm.

After the arrangements had been made, Severus and Eileen said their farewells and left via the floo. Harriet went about her nightly routine before settling into bed early.

Saturday found Harriet, Eileen, Severus and the Malfoys sat in Harriet's sitting area. After Harriet had introduced everyone to her owls and told them that they were they only ones that were in on her secret as a beastspeaker. While Harriet arranged her notes on wards and the possible loopholes she had found. The other five went into the pensieve filled with Harriet's memories of what happened on her birthday. The memories that Harriet had put in the pensive pensieve were what happened at the shack, when she woke up until the reading of the Potter's will, and her run in with Dumbledore.

When Harriet noticed that they had been in the pensieve for about 3 hours she called Jaxs to start serving dinner as they had arranged for everyone to have dinner once they were done watching the memories.

The other came out of the pensive pensieve just after Jaxs popped away to serve dinner, all of them except Eileen laughing at the way Harriet handled Dumbledore.

"Harriet," said Eileen. "Why did you stop the Gringotts memory where you did?"

"Because," replied Harriet. "I do not want to ruin the meeting that we have arranged."

Nodding her head in approval, Eileen then led everyone to the island counter where she had conjured two more island seats before the Malfoys had arrived.

After a dinner filled with conversations about the memories, everyone headed back to the sitting area where Jaxs had set up drinks for them.

Harriet then showed them copies of her notes on the wards that had been placed including possible loopholes that she had discovered.

Lucius was the first to speak "Well we know that the loopholes you have found on the anti-post ward, for the Hogwarts crest and bonded familiar work, so we just need to test ministry crest. I will do that either when I get home tonight or tomorrow."

"That sounds good," said Harriet. "Although I do not believe that I will have a problem with the loopholes to that ward as I got the information from Hedwig and Marius."

"Okay," said Narcissa. "I think the next ward should be the one that alerts Dumbledore to Harriet's arrival and leaving."

"Well yes," said Harriet. "That is a good one. From what I can tell it only shows my arrival and departure from the wards if I leave by going though them. If I was to floo out it should not report anything."

"But," said Draco. "That would mean portkeys and apparation would also alert him as you would be going through the wards."

"Correct," said Harriet. "So every time I left via floo to stay at Riddle Manor, which was every time the Dursley's went on holiday. According to the wards I was home alone! Which means that Dumbledore believes that the Dursley's were leaving me alone for a week or two each year from the time he dropped me off. I was only 15 months old when he left me here and 23 months old when they went away for the first time."

Harriet waited for that to sink in. "Jaxs stayed here the whole time they were away and no one came to check up on me. How can any child that age look after itself? As far as Dumbledore knows I was home alone for two weeks at 23 months old. Surely he should have either checked on me or had some one check on me? The only person to talk to me about our holiday was the old cat lady."

"Mrs. Figg!" said Severus.

"Pardon?" asked Harriet. "What does the cat lady have to do with this?"

"I always wondered," said Severus. "Since you seem to know her I think that she is the one Dumbledore has watching you."

"Makes sense," said Harriet. "Every time I pass her she always stops me to talk. Asking things that now make sense."

"What kind of things?" asked Severus.

"All sorts," said Harriet. "She asks if I like living here, how they treat me, she also asked me recently if Uncle Vernon cuddled me more than he does Dudley. I had no idea why at the time but I think I might now."

"And why do you think she asked that?" asked Narcissa.

"Put it this way," said Harriet. "When I was left here there was a letter for the Dursley's that had a charm on it correct?" getting nods she continued. "Well once the letter was read the Dursley's would hate anything dealing with magic and it would hopefully lead to me having a very unhappy life. He also told McGonagall that he hoped they would emotionally and physically abuse me. So that when I arrived at Hogwarts I would admire him and trust him enough to see him as a mentor and come to him for advice, or when I needed to someone to confide in. What if he planned for another type of abuse also?"

"No," said Lucius paling with sudden understanding.

"He better not have been hoping for that," said Severus, face contorted in fury.

Harriet noticed Draco looked confused from one adult to the next. She also noticed that the women were pale and looked seriously ill, while the men were pale but furious.

"Only thing I can think off," said Harriet.

"What is?" asked Draco.

"What are the three main types of abuse?" Harriet asked Draco before the adults could answer.

"Mental, Physical and se... No he wouldn't." said Draco with sudden realisation. "He wanted you to be sexually abused?"

"Only thing I can think of," said Harriet. "He may not have said it to McGonagall but with Mrs. Figg asking me that on a few occasions I can not help but wonder."

"But," said Draco. "If he plans on Harriet defeating Tom, then why would he want that? There is something we are missing. As we know how that affects a witches or wizards powers upon their inheritance."

"Actually," said Harriet. "I don't."

"Harriet," said Eileen. "The sexual history of a witch or wizard affects their inheritance. Any witch or wizard that has their virginity taken by force will never come into their complete powers upon their inheritance. While any witch or wizard that is a virgin upon their inheritance will gain their complete powers."

"Now," said Severus. "Most witches and wizards are not virgins upon their inheritance. If another witch or wizard forcefully takes their virginity the rapist would get a small power boost upon climaxing, and when it becomes time to inherit the victim would also receive a small boost. If it was willingly all participants gain a medium sized power boost upon climaxing, and when the time comes to inherit a small boost. If you are a virgin upon inheritance then you get a medium to large power boost, then depending on how you lose your virginity depends on the boost you get."

"How so?" asked Harriet.

"Well," said Severus. "If you lose your virginity by force after your inheritance, then you get a small boost and the rapist nothing. If you lose your virginity willingly after your inheritance, all participants gain a medium sized power boost upon climaxing. If you lose your virginity to your soul mate or soul mates after your inheritance then upon climaxing, your power level will double and the other participants will get a medium boost unless they are virgins as well in that case their power level will also double."

"So," said Harriet. "What you are saying is it is best to get your inheritance, then wait to find your soul mate or soul mates. What would happen if someone never found their soul mate?"

"They will," said Severus. "There is a potion that is brewed in sixth year that shows a person their soul mate or mates. It is then up to the individual if they are willing to wait if there is an age difference."

"Age difference?" asked Harriet.

"Yes," said Severus. "We have found there is never more than five years between soul mates. The reason we wait until a person is sixteen to brew the potion is because by then the soul mate would be eleven and they would recognise them. If they do not see anyone then they have no soul mate. Or if they see a shadow it means their soul mate is not yet of age. And they are given the choice to brew the potion again in their final year. Most wizards and witches have a soul mate only about five percent do not."

"Oh, Okay," said Harriet. "The next ward to discuss is accidental magic above the common average level. What I found is that it will only report my accidental magic as it is tied to my magical signature. From what I read no matter how powerful you become your signature never changes."

"That is correct," said Lucius. "So no one else is monitored. What about the other one?"

"Plenty of loopholes," said Harriet. "Again tied to my magical signature to alert him of when I cast any charms or spells either with a wand or wandless. He told McGonagall this was so he could monitor my magical power. Luckily it does not monitor abilities like metamorphic and animagus transformations, or I would be in trouble. Also as it is tied to my signature it does not monitor anyone else using magic within the wards."

After another hour of discussing wards Harriet called Jaxs and requested drinks and snacks.

"Uncle," said Harriet. "I forgot to ask before. Is there any languages that Dumbledore does not know?"

"Only a few," said Severus. "Why?"

"Well," said Harriet. "Draco and I would like to correspond without Dumbledore knowing what we are doing. Either by owl or once we are at Hogwarts talking in person."

"Why did we never think of that Sev?" asked Lucius, which caused everyone to laugh.

"No idea," said Severus. "The only ones I know that he does not know in any form are Portuguese and Greek"

"I know Greek," said Draco. "But not Portuguese."

"I know both," said Harriet. "So Greek it is."

"Just how many languages do you know?" asked Narcissa.

Harriet looked at Severus and upon receiving a nod replied, "A fair few"

"Harriet!" warned Eileen. "Do not be vague, tell them."

"Okay," said Harriet. "Well I can read, write, speak and understand English, French, German, Latin, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Greek, Russian and Bulgarian. I am currently learning Romanian, Swedish, Mermish and Gobbledegook."

Lucius and Narcissa were speechless, while Severus and Eileen were trying their best not to laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Don't worry," said Harriet. "By the time school starts I will know the four I am learning now too."

That was too much for Narcissa who fainted.

"H... h… how?" Lucius finally managed to ask through his shock.

"We have no idea," replied Severus. "She just seems to learn languages quickly."

Once Lucius had regained his composure and Narcissa had woken up from her fainting spell, every one decided to call it a night.

The rest of August passed fairly quickly. Harriet had learned the four languages she was working on fluently in her spare time.

They had tested the ministry seal with Draco's eagle owl Apollo and found that it worked without problems. Harriet either saw Draco every Friday for dinner or they wrote to each other. They always spoke or wrote in Greek, so they could get in the practice.

As Dumbledore was watching her Uncle since he found out that Harriet knew Eileen. Harriet and Severus corresponded weekly in Parseltongue, since he could no longer visit on Sunday's.

Harriet also found to her distaste that Mrs. Figg was stopping her to talk more and more often whenever Harriet was outside alone. Harriet got so fed up of this that she had spoken to the Dursley's and Eileen about it. It was decided that if Harriet needed to go outside the house that one of the Dursley's would accompany her. The Dursley's played the part of being disgusted to be near her well, while Harriet played the part of an unhappy child.

After doing her nightly routine the night before school started Harriet got Jaxs to use her house elf magic to put all of her clothes and shoes into the wardrobe compartment of her trunk, minus the outfit, and school uniform, which she needed the next day. She also had Jaxs use house elf magic to put all the books on her bookcases into the library compartment of the trunk.

Once that was done Harriet got out her backpack and carefully placed her school uniform, the shrunken trunk, her Gringotts pouch, some muggle stationary and drawing items and a novel to read on the train in it. Before retiring for the night.

Harriet woke up at seven the next morning and after a finishing in the bathroom placed her wash bag filled with her toiletries into the backpack. Put on her trainers and headed to the kitchenette to eat.

"Jaxs," said Harriet. "You know I wont be coming back here next year, So once I leave can you please pack up what I have left and take it to my room in Riddle Manor. Once you have done that could you please remove all charms and spells from this room to make it what it was before I arrived? Also the stuff that is in the bathroom laundry basket is to be cleaned and placed in my room at Riddle Manor."

"Yes," said Jaxs. "I is doing that for yous. Mistress Snape asked me to gives yous this. She said that Master Snape made it as he heard some strange plans and wants yous safe."

Harriet took the box from Jaxs and upon opening it found a note in Parseltongue and a ring. The ring was a thin 1cm wide, platinum band with a diamonds running round the middle of the band.

_Brat,_

_Once you put the ring on it will automatically resize to fit you. It is charmed to be invisible to everyone unless you tell him or her that you are wearing it._

_It will alert you if you are going to eat or drink anything that is spiked with a potion or poison. If you are about to consume something that is spiked, the ring will grow warm and glow red. Do not worry only those that you have told about the ring will see the glow. _

_Once the ring warms you will hear my voice in your mind telling you the name of the potion or poison. If you know how it works you can then play your part. If not open you're telepathic abilities to me through the ring, so that I may tell you. _

_I wear the twin ring on my right middle finger so that you are always able to contact me._

_The ring is also a portkey. I have set the rings up to portkey the wearer to the location of the other ring. The ring will grow cold and glow blue when the wearer of the other ring is about to arrive at your location._

_To activate the portkey just say Belinda Riddle in Parseltongue._

_Much love._

_Uncle._

Harriet removed the ring from the box and placed it on her right middle finger, all the while silently thanking her Uncle.

Upon hearing a knock at the door to her rooms Harriet burned the note, collected her backpack from her bedroom, called Hedwig and Marius to her shoulders and left to meet Vernon who was driving her to Kings Cross.


	6. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is beastspeak.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Five**

Journey to Hogwarts

Upon arriving at King Cross, Harriet made her way to where the others had told her the entrance to platform 9 and ¾'s was. Upon reaching the entrance she noticed she was behind a woman and five children with red hair. She spotted the clock on platform 10 stated it was ten-fifty and realised that she was running late, which would worry Draco as she had arranged to meet him in one of the compartments near the back of the train at ten-thirty. She was about to pass the family when…

"It's the same every year packed with muggles of course. Come on," the woman called in a louder than needed tone. "Platform 9 and ¾'s this way! All right Percy you first," the tallest of the four red headed boys went through the wall.

"Fred you next," said the woman.

"He's not Fred I am," said a twin.

"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother," said the second twin.

"I'm sorry George," said the woman

"Only joking! I am Fred," said the second twin.

"Ron now you," said the woman.

"But mum," moaned Ron. "Where is Harriet? You know Professor Dumbledore told us to watch out for her to show her-."

The woman cut him off "How to get on to the platform? Yes I know, but we are already running late. Someone must have already shown her. Just get on the train and introduce yourself to her and don't forget that when you do see her, introduce yourself and remember what the headmaster told you!"

"Make sure to tell her about Slytherin's bad reputation as no one wants a hero that is in the house of snakes," said Ron.

Harriet waited for the woman to go through the wall with the only girl in the group before she made her own way onto the platform. Once she reached the other side she made her way to the back of the train and got on.

Harriet started to check the compartments for Draco, finding him in the forth from the back on the side of the platform. Entering she said "Sorry I am late. I would have been here sooner, but there was a woman and a bunch of kids with red hair in front of me. As I was about to pass them I heard the woman call out the word muggles louder than normal, so I decided to wait and heard something of interest."

"That would not make you nearly twenty-five minutes late," Draco responded. "However point out the woman, so I can see if it is anyone I know."

Harriet looked out of the window of the compartment. Once she spotted the woman she pointed her out to Draco.

"Hmm," said Draco. "That is Mrs. Weasley. They are pure-blood family. There is no need for her to be shouting about muggles the way she was, especially since the Weasley parents and enough of their children have attended Hogwarts."

"What do you mean enough of their children?" asked Harriet just as the train started its journey to Hogwarts.

"The Weasley's are a large family," said Draco. "There is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their seven children. William and Charles have already graduated from Hogwarts, Percival, the twins Fredrick and George are returning students, Ronald is starting this year and Ginevra will start next year. I don't know how they manage to afford the school fees. They are one of the poorest pureblood families I know. Now could you explain what you heard?"

Harriet explained to Draco about the quick conversation she had heard between Mrs. Weasley and someone named Ron. Just as she finished explaining the door of the compartment opened and six of Draco's friends entered, storing their trunks on the racks above the seats before sitting in the remaining seats.

"Hi guys," Draco said to them before turning to Harriet and continuing. "Harriet this is Pansy Parkinson a pure-blood, Millicent Bulstrode a half-blood, Daphne Greengrass a pure-blood, Blaise Zabini a half-blood, Vincent Crabbe a pure-blood and Gregory Goyle a pure-blood." Pointing them out as he said their names. First was a girl with dark brown hair, then a rounded girl with black hair, then a slim girl with dirty blonde hair, then a slim dark skinned boy with black hair, then a rounded boy with black hair and finally a boy of medium build with brown hair.

"Call me Crabbe," said Crabbe. "I prefer it to Vincent.

"I prefer Millie," said Millicent.

"Either Goyle or Greg," said Goyle.

"Daph," said Daphne.

"I am Harriet Potter," said Harriet. "I take it you two are okay with Pansy and Blaise?" Receiving nods from them both.

Harriet spent the train ride getting to know Draco's six friends.

Around one-thirty a lady knocked on the door of the compartment, asking if any of them wanted anything off the trolley. They all bought a sandwich and drink for lunch, they also bought a few sweets each.

After a few hours of talking and playing exploding snap, Harriet realised that it was most likely time to change into their school robes as it was starting to get darker.

"Maybe we should…" Harriet started to say while pulling out her wand out of her backpack so she could get her robes, before she was interrupted by the compartment door being opened by a slim girl with bushy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No. Sorry," said Harriet.

"Oh," said the girl. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

"Actually," said Harriet. "I was just about to get my robes on."

"I take it you've not tried any yet spells yet," said the girl. "I have only done a few myself, but they have all worked for me. Watch. _Evanesco_." While pointing her wand at the rubbish they had left neatly piled on the table, making it vanish.

"Nice," drawled Draco in a very bored tone. "Now if you could leave we were about to get our robes on." He started pulling his school uniform out of his backpack.

"Fine," said the girl. Just before she closed the compartment door she added, "Oh, by the way I'm Hermione Granger."

"How about we let the girls change first?" Draco asked the boys, while stepping out of the compartment. The boys followed.

Once the girls had changed they stepped out and let the boys change, before they all settled back into the compartment for the remainder of the train ride..

By the time the train was pulling into the station, Harriet counted everyone in the compartment as a friend.

Upon exiting the train at the station the group heard a loud voice bellow, "First yers this way, over ere! First yers, don't be shy. Come on now, urry up!"

"Oh, great," moaned Harriet spotting Hagrid.

"Hello Harry" said Hagrid once he spotted her.

"It's Harriet," Harriet said. "Harry is a boy's name, which I most defiantly am not!"

"Sorry," mumbled Hagrid before he continued to bellow. "This way ter the boats. No more than four ter each boat. Come on now, follow me."

Harriet and Draco got into the same boat being joined by Pansy and Blaise. The other four got into the boat next to them. When the boats started moving across the lake, they watched the castle come into view.

As the group of first year students entered the doors of the castle a stern looking woman, who had greying black hair, met them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts, there are four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. House points are awarded or lost due to your behaviour here at Hogwarts, the house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup."

McGonagall then had them wait while she entered the great hall.

"TREVOR," shouted a chubby boy with light brown hair.

Harriet looked over at him to see him picking a toad up off of someone's shoe, as she looked up to the face of the person she noticed it was her Uncle and by the sneer on his face he was not impressed.

"Sorry," mumbled the boy looking fairly scared.

"Keep that thing away from me if you do not wish for it to be turned into ingredients," Severus sneered.

"Severus!" scolded McGonagall, who had just returned to the group of waiting first years.

Harriet watched while her Uncle glared at McGonagall, before he turned and entered the great hall with his robes billowing behind him.

"We're ready for you," McGonagall told the first years. "Follow me."

As they entered the great hall Harriet noticed one table on at a slightly higher level than the others at the furthest end of the room, at which the professors sat and four tables at which students each with a different banner above them. A banner with the Slytherin crest, the students sat at this table wore the same crest on their robes, and their ties were silver and green. A banner with the Ravenclaw crest, the students sat at this table wore the same crest on their robes, and their ties were Blue and Bronze. A banner with the Gryffindor crest, the students sat at this table wore the same crest on their robes, and their ties were Red and Gold. A banner with the Hufflepuff crest, the students sat at this table wore the same crest on their robes, and their ties were Yellow and Black.

Harriet noticed the others in her group looking up so decided to see what they were looking at, as she looked up she noticed it looked like the ceiling was missing.

"It's not really missing, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History," said Hermione who now beside Harriet's group when she noticed them looking up. Harriet was starting to find the girl quiet annoying.

"You wait along here," said McGonagall, leaving the first years in a group while she approached a three legged stool which had a hat placed on top of it and picked up a scroll from the head table. While pointing to the stool she continued, "When I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

Once she had finished the sorting hat burst into a song.

Once the hat had finished McGonagall starting calling out names. Harriet watched as McGonagall placed the hat on the heads of each student as they sat on the stool, before the hat called out one of the house names. As the students made their way to the appropriate table their tie would change to that of its house and the house crest would appear on their robes, replacing the Hogwarts school crest.

Harriet watched as Draco and her new friends Millie, Crabbe, Goyle and Daph got sorted into Slytherin.

Ron who was standing just behind Harriet kept mumbling something discriminating every time someone was sorted into Slytherin.

Harriet just ignored him and continued to watch the sorting. There were two that Harriet found fairly surprising, the Granger girl and Neville boy both got sorted into Gryffindor, Harriet would have thought Granger would have been placed in Gryffindor as she seemed came across as the bookworm type. Neville placement surprised her due to his reaction to her Uncle earlier, in the entrance hall.

After a few more people were sorted Pansy's name was called and she was also sorted into Slytherin. Finally it was Harriet's turn.

"Potter, Harriet," called McGonagall.

As Harriet made her way to the stool she could hear whispers all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harriet Potter?"

"The girl-who-lived?"

As the hat was placed on her head, Harriet noticed the majority of the students in the hall were trying to get a good look at her.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "I need you to lower your shields so I can see where you belong."

"Lower them?" Harriet whispered back so quietly only the hat heard her, "But I will be opening my mind for an attack!"

"No," said the small voice. "While I am on your head your mind is protected. But I also need to tell you something."

After debating over the idea of dropping the shields in her mind, Harriet finally lowered them.

"Thank you," Socrates thought directly into Harriet's mind. " Now let's see. Plenty of courage. Not a bad mind either. You're loyal to those closest to you. There's talent… Oh my goodness! Now that's interesting!"

Harriet gripped the edges of the stool while thinking "What's interesting?" she was panicking in case the hat decided to tell her secrets.

"Don't worry about your secrets," Socrates thought. "I can't tell anyone, unless the person I'm telling has founder blood. I see you are already aware of the old mans manipulations to those in your family, so I have no need to warn you. But there are something's that would interest you that you are not aware of, I doubt anyone is actually. The only reason I know is because I am connected to Hogwarts, and both Lady Hogwarts and myself can sense the descendants of the founders."

"Yes," Harriet thought to the hat. "I know that I am related to Salazar through Tom and Rowena through Eileen, the same as my Uncle Sev is and my mother was."

"Ah yes," thought the hat. "But did you know that your father James Potter was a descendant of both Helga and Godric?"

"What?" thought Harriet, slightly shocked. "How come no one was aware of that?"

"The family names of the founders have changed over the years," thought the hat. "No one outside of each family line knows who is a descendant of the founders, as it is for their own protection. There are only four living descendants of the founders are Tom, Eileen, Severus and you. Tom and Eileen have one founder each for an ancestor, Severus has two founders as ancestors and you my dear girl have all four of them as ancestors."

While the hat was thinking this too her Harriet could see that all the students were watching her in silence waiting for the hats decision. She turned her head slightly to look at the staff table, Dumbledore looked calm on the surface but she could see in his eyes that he was furious and worried.

Harriet suddenly felt a wave of magic head towards her.

"Headmaster," said the hat, whose voice was now magnified. "Casting a _sonorus_ at me will not move things along any quicker and what I have to say to Miss. Potter is between us. Now kindly cast the counter spell."

"Socrates," said Dumbledore after casting the counter spell. "Then what is taking so long?"

"Like I said," said the Socrates. "That is between Miss. Potter and myself."

Harriet got the feeling that Dumbledore was getting worried about something.

"A few more things," thought Socrates. "A founder's descendant is also able to access the private rooms of their ancestor. However Rowena was a skilled seer and foreseen that you would arrive one day, so she and the other three founders got together and had a suite of rooms created for you that can be access from each houses common room. It does not really matter what house you go into all you have to do is approach the portrait of the founder in the houses common room, this is actually a door which is a double sided portrait. Only the founders can enter the frames that lead to their private suite or contained in their suite. Once in the private suite of the founder, you can talk to the founder and ask about the Heiress suite, only the founders can enter the portraits in your private suite. There is one portrait in each room of your private suite, so that the founders can alert you if someone is searching for you. However the main one is in your sitting room, it's a portrait of a library with six chairs around a fireplace. Don't worry the portraits in the bedroom and bathroom are placed so that they can't see anything."

"Thanks," though Harriet. "So what house will you be putting me in? I would like to be in Slytherin with my friends. Also if I am there whenever Dumbledore wishes to meet with me as no doubt he will, he will have to inform Uncle Sev as he would be my head of house."

"True," thought Socrates. "Before I place you, you should be aware that Salazar and Rowena were aligned to dark magic and Morgana Le-Fey was Salazar's grandmother, While Helga and Godric were aligned to light magic and Godric's grandfather was Merlin. Merlin and Morgana can also enter the portraits in your private suite. Each person is aligned a certain way, either they will find light magic easier or they will find dark easier, no one has ever found. You however are the only person to ever be grey! You will have no problems with either type of magic. I see you have an appointment booked at Gringotts. Good. After your meeting with the goblins ask them to do both an abilities and heritage test, I am sensing something not right, I am sensing some blocks on your magical core, although I am guessing that you are breaking the blocks down on your own. Also Dumbledore has a phoenix named Fawkes, he tells people that it is his familiar, It's not. Fawkes is a familiar of the Gryffindor line, There is also familiars for each of the founders lines, each founder will help you in finding the familiars for their line. You will need to meet with them all and claim them, they will come in handy for getting information. You have my allegiance and you will have Lady Hogwarts, once you bond with her. You will need to be in the Heiress suite, where the portrait will explain how to bond with Lady Hogwarts. Now I am going to place you, so brace yourself people are going to be shocked when their saviour goes into the house of snakes… SLYTHERIN!"

After Socrates called the house out, her group of friends were the first to start clapping the rest of the Slytherin's quickly joining in, followed by both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while the Gryffindor table just sat in stunned silence. Harriet erected her occlumency shields, handed the hat to a stunned McGonagall, before making her way to sit next to Draco.

Once Harriet had sat down she looked up to the staff table. Dumbledore looked like he was fighting to control the calm expression on his face, while her Uncle looked proud. She quickly caught his eye and moved her hand up to her face rubbing one eye and then her forehead, it was their sign to use Legilimency on each other, upon receiving a discreet nod she lowered her shield and let him in.

"Yes?" asked Severus, once he had entered her mind.

"We need to talk later," Harriet thought to her Uncle. "Socrates told me some very interesting stuff, also I need to tell you about what happened on the way to the platform."

"Alright," thought Severus. "After the house meeting tonight."

"Fine," Harriet thought. "Now get out, so I can raise my shields."

Harriet felt her felt her Uncle's amusement as he retreated from her mind. Once she got a discreet nod from him she quickly raised her shields back to the strongest level.

Harriet watched as after Blaise who was the last person to be sorted was placed in Slytherin. McGonagall then rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away, before joining the head table at her setting next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then got to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, I would like to say a few words. And they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. As the students, clapped and cheered. Harriet didn't know whether to laugh or not, as the old man had just proved that he was mental.

Harriet placed some of the food that had appeared onto her plate, while conversing quietly with her friends. Just as she was about to start eating she noticed some ghosts arriving and she stopped to listen to a conversation behind her, at the Gryffindor table.

"- Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Ron suddenly blurted out, "My brothers told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas De Mimsy - ," the ghost began, but was cut off by a sandy haired boy that Harriet remembered as Seamus Finnigan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus asked.

"Like this," Sir Nicholas said sounding very irritated.

Harriet turned slightly in her seat to see what was happening, just as the ghost seized his left ear and pulled. It was clear someone had tired to behead him as his head fell onto his shoulder, like it was on a hinge. A few of the students around him looked a little pale so Sir Nicholas put his head back onto his neck.

"Anyway, said Sir Nicholas. "I we're going to win the house cup this year. Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning it. The Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's become rather smug, he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harriet saw Ron and Seamus look over at the Slytherin table and followed their line of sight. Seeing a ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next one of the older students, who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood." Harriet heard Seamus ask with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Sir Nicholas delicately.

Harriet turned back to her plate and began eating the food that she had placed on it. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple crumble, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts, trifle, fruit, and rice pudding were only a few of the different kinds. As Harriet helped herself to a treacle tart, she overheard Ron, Seamus and had turned to talk of their families.

While the tallest of the Weasley boys and Hermione were talking about lessons

"There's so much to learn," said Hermione. "I do hope classes start right away. I'm very interested in Transfiguration, I heard it's supposed to be very difficult- ."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ," said the boy who Harriet remembered Draco saying was Percival.

Harriet was starting to feel tired. She looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was looked as if he was drunk, while drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd purple turban, was talking to talk to her Uncle.

It happened very suddenly. Severus looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harriet's eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across her forehead.

"Ouch!" Harriet clapped a hand to her head, receiving a concerned look from her Uncle. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. It was harder to shake off the feeling that Harriet had got from her Uncle's look of concern, a feeling that she didn't like at all.

"You okay?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, fi - ," Harriet cut off as she heard Ron ask about her Uncle, which made her listen in again.

"- Professor with greasy black hair and hooked nose? And the other one with the turban talking to him?" asked Ron.

"Oh," replied Percival. "The one wearing the turban is Professor Quirrell. No wonder he looks so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's been after Quirrell's job for years. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harriet turned to watch he Uncle for a while, but he didn't look at her again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. Causing the hall to go silent.

"Before you all go off to bed," said Dumbledore. "I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins.

" Mr. Filch, the caretaker," he continued after gesturing his hand in the direction of the doors where a man stood. "Has asked that you be reminded that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch." Dumbledore waved his hand in the direction of a woman who stood up from the staff table briefly before sitting back down.

"And finally," said Dumbledore. "I must tell you that this year, the right-hand side of the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few of the students laughed.

"He's not serious," Harriet heard Ron mutter.

"Must be," said Percival just above a whisper. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now," said Dumbledore. "Off you all go to bed."

Harriet and the other Slytherins headed out of the great hall and headed towards the dungeons, the seventh years went first, followed by the first years, second years, third years, forth years and fifth years with the sixth years at the back of the large group. Upon reaching the end of the corridor one of the prefects gave the password "_Wormwood_" and the wall disappearing a passage leading them to the common room was revealed.


	7. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is Beastspeak.

NOTE: Speech in _**bold italic**_ is Parseltongue.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Six**

Heiress suite

Once the seventh year prefects had made sure everyone had entered the common room they started with the usual speeches.

"Now," said a lightly muscled male prefect with brown hair and hazel eyes. "My name is Terence Higgs, you may call me Terry, I am a seventh year Slytherin prefect. My female counterpart is Sophie Green," said Terry while waving his hand to the slim girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes whom was stood next to him.

Terry then pointed to another set of prefects; the male was of medium build with black hair and grey eyes, and the female was slim with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "The sixth year prefects are Austin Grant and Phoebe Kline."

Terry pointed to the final set of prefects; the male was lightly muscled with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, and the female was slim with honey blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. "The fifth year prefects are Zane Spencer and Isabel Neils."

Once the introductions were over Terry continued. "Our head of house is Professor Severus Snape, he is a Potions Master and teaches Potions here at Hogwarts. His office hours and the rules of Slytherin House are listed on the notice board that is situated between the archways leading to the separate dorms. The archway to the left leads to the boy's dormitories and the right leads to the girls, you may go down the corridor for the dormitories of the opposite gender, however there are spells so that you cannot enter the actual dormitories."

Just as Terry finished up Severus entered the common room. "My name is Severus Snape, you may call me Severus when we are alone. You will abide by the rules of Slytherin House, if I see or hear of anyone breaking the house rules I will take fifty house points and you will serve a three hour detention scrubbing cauldrons the muggle way on a Saturday morning. If you have any problems you may come to me, if it is after curfew please get one of the prefects to come and fetch me."

Severus paused and looked over to Terry and asked, "Did you tell them the House rules?"

"No sir," answered Terry. "I told them the House rules along with your office hours were on the notice board. I also told them where the notice board was located."

"Very well," said Severus turning back to the students of his house he continued. "As Mr. Higgs has said the house rules are on the notice board, there will also be a copy of the rules for the first years with their timetables which will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow at eight. Now are there any questions?"

When no one replied Severus started speaking again, "Then it is time for you all to get settled in, there are between three and five people to a room, surnames are on the doors. Miss. Potter have one of the prefects show you the way to my office in half an hour." Once he finished he spun on his heel and exited the common room with his robes billowing behind him.

While the other students rushed off to find their rooms and whom they would be rooming with Harriet approached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Once she was sure that she was alone in the common room she addressed him, "Hello Grandfather Slytherin, My name is Harriet Potter"

"Grandfather huh, how can you be so sure?" asked Salazar.

"_**I can be sure of being your descendant and Grandmother Ravenclaw's as my mother and her twin are also descendants of you both. Also according to Socrates I am the heiress," **_Harriet replied in Parseltongue.

"_**What do you mean according to Socrates?" **_asked Salazar._** "How come you parents never informed you of your lines? Each parent would have told you what founder they came from even if they did not tell their spouse,"**_

"_**We will discuss this later," **_said Harriet._** "I am assuming that there is a portrait in Uncle Severus' office that you can enter. I have to go find a prefect to show me the way."**_

"_**There is," **_replied Salazar_** "I will also get the others to meet us in the secret rooms, I may not be able to enter the common rooms of the other houses, but I can have the portraits pass on the message. I will come to Severus' office once I have given them the messages I will then tell you how to access the Heiress suite. I think it would be best if we have this conversation there where we can not be overheard."**_

"_**Sounds like a good idea to me Grandfather Slytherin," **_said Harriet._** "I will see you soon."**_

"_**That you will," **_replied Salazar before he disappeared from the frame.

"You know," said a voice behind Harriet making her jump, when she turned round she noticed that Draco was sitting on one of the sofas in front of the fire. "Your lucky it was only me Harriet. What if it had been someone else?"

"How long have you been there?" asked Harriet. "We were not talking long just making arrangements to meet in Severus' office in a bit. I think it would be best if you came along to this meeting."

"If you say so," said Draco, just as Sophie Green entered the common room.

"Harriet," said Sophie. "I could not find a room with your name on it. So I think it would be best to mention that to when you are in you meeting with Severus."

"Sure," said Harriet.

"Come along then," said Sophie. "I will show you the way now." Noticing Draco get up to follow she turned to ask him, "Is there a reason you are following Draco?"

"Yes," replied Draco. "I need to speak to Severus about something quickly, and since your heading in the direction of his office I thought that you could also show me the way."

"Very well," said Sophie.

Sophie led them out of the common room, as she passed the potions classrooms she pointed them out.

Once they reached Severus' office Sophie knocked and opened the door. Finding the office empty Sophie walked to the empty portrait opposite the office door and knocked on the frame. Harriet recognised the man who entered the frame as Eileen's father from a portrait that was kept at Riddle Manor.

"Hello Lord Prince," Sophie said to the man in the portrait. "Could you please let Professor Snape know that Sophie has arrived with Harriet and Draco."

"Of course," said Lord Prince, before he disappeared.

"Thank you Sophie," said Severus, once he had opened the frame. "You may go back to the common room. I will escort them back myself once I am done with them."

"No Problem sir," said Sophie. "But, there is a problem with the dorms. None of the doors are showing Harriet's name on them."

"I will sort that out," said Severus. "Thank you for informing me."

Sophie nodded her head in acknowledgement before heading back to the common room.

"This is my private chambers," Severus informed them, as he waved Harriet and Draco into the room behind the portrait of Lord Prince. They entered a sitting room decorated in shades of green and blue. "You two may of course visit anytime. The password is _'Belinda'_ Just make sure to check with my grandfather that I am alone and decent before letting yourselves in."

"Yes Uncle Sev," said Draco.

"Sure," said Harriet.

Harriet noticed the only portrait in Severus' sitting room was of a potion's lab, which was hung above fireplace. Lord Prince was standing at one of the tables brewing.

Salazar soon joined Lord Prince in the portrait. "Harriet I have informed Helga that you are here, she has gone to gather the others."

"Thank you grandfather Slytherin," said Harriet. "I will go meet them, once I have finished filling Uncle in."

"Very well," said Salazar. "I will stay too, if that is alright? That way I can inform the others of what you have said, while we wait for you to arrive."

"Sounds good," said Harriet.

Harriet was about quickly filled in Severus and Draco about what happened with the sorting hat, Socrates. When she had filled them in on that she then filled Severus in on what she heard at Kings Cross.

Harriet jumped as she heard Salazar shout, "That meddling old bas-,"

"Salazar!" shouted Severus. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"My apologies," said Salazar, before continuing. "Harriet, I will tell you how to access your private rooms and then I will go meet the others there."

"Okay," said Harriet. "Can I give permission to other portraits that I trust to enter? Socrates informed me that only the six of you have permission."

"You may," said Salazar. "First you must bond with Hogwarts. Then you may grant access to the Heiress suite to any portraits and people you wish."

"How do I grant access to them?" asked Harriet.

"Once you have bonded with Hogwarts," said Salazar. "You must hold your wand against the heart of a person, or against the main frame of a portrait and say '_tribuo porta procer specialis consentaneus' _which translates as 'grant entrance princess secret suite'."

"Thank you" said Harriet, before addressing Lord Prince. "Grandfather Prince, Where is your main frame?"

"At Riddle Manor," replied Lord Prince.

"Darn it," said Harriet.

"Harriet!" scolded Severus.

"Sorry, Uncle," said Harriet. "But, I wanted to grant grandfather Prince access but I can't as I am not able to leave Hogwarts."

"Actually," said Salazar. "You can."

"I can?" asked Harriet. "How?"

"You will need your Uncle's help." Said Salazar.

"What can I do?" asked Severus.

"You can leave Hogwarts," said Salazar.

"Yes," said Severus. "But, apart from Draco, His parents, Harriet, Mum and myself no one knows that Harriet and I are related. So she can not go with me."

"She does not need to," said Salazar. "You just need two things from her."

"What does he need?" asked Harriet.

"He will need," said Salazar. "A 10ml of your blood that was freely given no more than an hour beforehand and your wand. Then he will need to go to where the portrait is located and hold your blood and your wand in the same hand while saying '_tribuo porta procer specialis consentaneus'."_

"Can you explain about the hour limit please?" asked Harriet.

"Of course," said Salazar. "Blood from Wizards and Witches has to be used within an hour, after an hour it is no longer registered as willingly given."

"How come we are not taught that?" asked Severus.

"I was told by a goblin friend of mine," said Salazar. "It is not well known, but it is how goblins monitor fraud. It's also one of the reasons that goblins will take a drop of blood off a child when they reach eleven, before eleven a child will not be able to access their private vault without a their parents or guardians permission. Goblins use blood to check claims as blood can not lie, also once blood has been out of the body for an hour it will no longer be useful to check claims or anyone could keep the blood that you gave them willingly for fraud. The reason it has to be willingly given is because in the past people would take blood from infants and then waste the child's inheritance."

"If that is the case," said Harriet. "I wonder why they never took my blood when Eileen and I met with them on my birthday."

"Fraud," said Salazar.

"What?" said Draco.

"They suspect someone of fraud," Salazar said. "From what Severus has told me there is a meeting coming up where they will read the will of Harriet's parents and sort out her inheritance."

"Yes," said Harriet.

"Well then," said Salazar. "The day you went into the bank someone was either accessing your vaults in person or via an auto payment scheme. Which mean that had they taken your blood any withdrawals or vault access on that day would have been approved."

"Auto payment scheme," said Harriet. "I take it that is like a muggle direct debit or standing order."

"Yes," said Severus. "It is either. If it is what you have set up with a shop where the monthly amount can change, then it is more like a direct debit. If it is something you have set up to make monthly payments into another persons account, on a regular basis for a certain amount its like a standing order."

"Okay," said Harriet.

"I think it is time to go to your private suite," said Salazar. "Severus and Draco can wait in my private suite, while you go into the heiress suite and bond with Hogwarts. Then you can return to my suite and grant them access."

"Sounds good," said Harriet. "We will meet you in the common room."

Harriet, Draco and Severus entered the common room to find it empty. Harriet headed over to Salazar's portrait where she used her wand to cut her finger and place a drop of her blood on the frame. After Draco and Severus had placed their blood on the frame, Harriet informed them of the password _'Salazar's blood' _and the frame opened.

Salazar's private suite was decorated in various shades of green, sliver and black.

Salazar had told her that the access from the founder's private suites to the heiress suite was behind the founder crest tapestry in the sitting room. The fifth access point was the Hogwarts crest in the brickwork under the stairs in the main hall.

Salazar had also informed her that since they could not access each others private suites, the founders had each placed a drop of their own blood on each of the five access points, from inside the suite. Once they had finished making them, so that only she would be able to gain access to them.

Harriet found the entrance to the heiress suite easily enough and placed a drop of her own blood on the tapestry and entered the heiress suite. The sitting area of the suite had a light wooden floor with the Hogwarts crest in the centre made of darker wood. The room was decorated in cream and black.

After Salazar informed her how to bond with Hogwarts, Harriet used her wand to cut her palm and let a few drops of her blood land on the crest.

"Hello child," Harriet heard a voice in her mind. "I am Lady Hogwarts."

"Hello my Lady," said Harriet. "I am Harriet Potter, may I ask how you are able to pass my shields?"

"We are bonded," said Hogwarts "Even though headmasters, headmistresses and their deputies have to bond with me as part of their job. The loyalty of all the house-elves that are bonded to Hogwarts, all the portraits within Hogwarts, all the ghosts; even Peeves the poltergeist, the founder's familiars, Socrates the sorting hat and myself are now with you and those that are true to you no one else. Your wishes, wants and desires will come before anyone else's that resides within the castle. I suggest that you grant access to Draco and your Uncle while I summon the house-elves that are bonded to Hogwarts."

"Okay," said Harriet.

As Harriet headed back to the tapestry she noticed that on this side it was cream with a black cobra. "Grandfather Slytherin, how come the tapestry has changed?"

"It hasn't," said Salazar. "If you will notice all the tapestry access points in this room have a cream background and the house symbol is in black, and the access point to the main hall is the door with the charmed window that shows the entrance hall."

"Oh," said Harriet. "Thanks for informing me."

Harriet quickly proceeded to pull the tapestry aside approached Severus and said the appropriate spell to allow him access to the castle and then done the same to Draco, before leading them sofas and chairs around the fireplace in the heiress suite.

"Uncle Severus," said Harriet. "How do I link all five of my entrances and set the password so they are all the same?"

"All the entrances are already linked," said Helga from the portrait.

"Have you put a drop of blood on each entrance?" asked Severus?

"Thank you grandma Hufflepuff," said Harriet to the portrait that contained Merlin, Morgana and the four founders before turning to Severus. "Not yet Uncle."

"Well do that," said Severus. "Then tap your wand on one of the entrances and say _'paro obduco–vox'_ then what you want password to be then tap the entrance again."

"Thank you," said Harriet as she got up from the chair where she was sat to do what Severus had told her to do.

Once Harriet had set the password _'hidden home'_ she informed both Draco and Severus of her choice and proceeded to look around her suite.

The sitting room contained a large fireplace with a gathering of two small sofas, one large sofa and two chairs around it. To the right of the fireplace was the tapestry entrance to Godric Gryffindor's private suite, and to the left was the tapestry to Salazar's private suite.

The wall opposite the fireplace had a door with a charmed window that showed what was happening in the main hall (from the main hall it looked just blank wall with the Hogwarts crest in the brickwork). To the right of the door was the tapestry entrance to Helga Hufflepuff's private suite, and to the left was the tapestry to Rowena Ravenclaw's private suite.

If you where facing the fireplace, An archway on the right wall led to the kitchen which contained a square table that had room for eight people to sit, and the archway on the left led to library which contained a table to use as a group study area, Severus told them it looked like the library contained a copy of all the books in the Hogwarts school library.

There was a curved staircase next to each of the archways leading to the second floor of the suite. Under the stairs on the right was a small wash room containing a toilet, sink and shower. Under the stairs on the left was a small walk in cloakroom for hanging coats and storing shoes.

The second floor contained four en-suite bedrooms. Each bedroom contained a double four poster bed with curtains, a small fireplace, a desk, and a walk in closet. The en-suite bathrooms contained a shower that could easily fit four people, a bath that was about the size of a small swimming pool, twin sinks, a toilet and a second door that led to the walk in closet.

The suite as a whole was decorated in neutral colours of black and cream.

Once they had finished the tour Harriet, Draco and Severus headed to the kitchen where Harriet made hot chocolate for them all. Just as she had sat down with her own she was approached by a house-elf. "Hello Mistress, I is Zippy and I is head-elf. All Hogwarts bound elves are in sitting room waiting for yous."

"Thank you Zippy," said Harriet, as she got up and headed to the sitting room with Draco and Severus following.

Upon reaching the sitting room Harriet noticed what must have been about one hundred house-elves.

"Hello everyone," said Harriet. "Before I begin is everyone here bonded to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mistress," said all the elves.

"There are more elves but they are bound to teachers not Hogwarts," said Zippy.

"Okay," said Harriet. "Zippy. Can you read and write?"

Yes Mistress," said Zippy.

"Great," said Harriet. "Once this meeting is over I would like you to make me a list for the house-elves bound to Hogwarts. The list will include name, age, gender, family members, what their current job is, if they are happy doing what they are doing and if not what they would prefer to do. I also need to know who can read and write. I will be holding a weekly meeting with you on Sunday mornings at 9am, I would like this list completed by then please."

"Yes Mistress," said zippy.

"Now everyone," said Harriet. "Things are going to be changing round here as soon as I have had my meeting with Gringotts. Firstly I do not like what the headmaster has you wearing, so I am going to have some of you make uniforms. These are not clothes to free you, they are uniforms and you will wear them proudly as a Hogwarts elf. From now on the only way that those bound to Hogwarts can be freed is if both myself and the elf in question agree to it, so do not worry about accidentally catching or receiving clothes from anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress," said the elves.

"Secondly," said Harriet. "I will not have you punishing yourself or each other with violence, if you believe that you have done something that is worth punishment then come and find me when I am alone and I will punish you without violence. If you have any complaints or problems of any kind with myself, the students, the staff or the non Hogwarts bound elves that are here, please inform Zippy and Zippy will inform me at the weekly meetings, so that I may deal with it."

"Yes Mistress," said the elves.

"Thirdly," said Harriet. "Draco, Professor Snape and myself are very private people and do not like it when people spy on us. So should you hear of anyone; be it person, elf, ghost or portrait reporting to any of the staff here about us then please inform us as soon as possible. I will tell you now, I have no secrets from Professor Snape or Draco, so if they ask you my you may tell them, I consider them my family."

"Yes Mistress," said the elves.

"What has just been said is not to be repeated where anyone can hear. It is very important that the wrong people do not hear of this yet." Said Harriet.

"Yes Mistress," said the elves.

"Zippy," said Harriet. "So that you are not overheard, you may use my Kitchen to get the information I have asked you collect."

"Yes Mistress," said Zippy.

"That will be all for now," said Harriet. "I will meet with Zippy next Sunday with is the 8th and read the information that he has collected for me. If any of you have an idea of what you would like the uniform to look like please draw it and give it to Zippy, Only rule is that the uniform must have the School crest on the left side of the top at chest height. I will give Zippy my designs for the uniforms on the 8th. Since there will be a few different designs we will all meet at 9am in here on September 15th and discuss the uniform. Meeting over, you may go back to your duties.

"Yes Mistress," said the elves, before they started to pop out.

"My Lady," said Harriet.

"Yes Heiress," said Hogwarts.

"Is it okay to bond both Uncle Severus and Draco to you using the crest in my suite?" asked Harriet.

"You may," said Hogwarts. "But remember that my loyalty is to you before anyone else."

"Of course," said Harriet. Thank you my lady."

Harriet had both Severus and Draco cut their palm and bond with Hogwarts.

"My Lady," said Harriet. "Since I have been told of how the students in Slytherin are treated by the other professors and houses. Could you please inform Professor Snape immediately through the mind link created by the bond, if you hear of myself or any of the other students in Slytherin being given a detention or being asked to meet with a professor without warning?"

"Yes Heiress," said Hogwarts.

"Thank you," said Severus having heard Hogwarts now that he had bonded to her.

"It's late," said Harriet. "We start lessons tomorrow, so we should go to bed. Uncle since my suite has four rooms and I do not have a room in the dorm would it be possible for Draco to have one of the extra rooms in my suite?"

Harriet watched Severus carefully while he thought about it.

"He may," said Severus. "However by the time you have entered your third year there will be another female and another male in here."

"That's fine," said Harriet. "If things with the six that were in the compartment with us on the train ride to Hogwarts, and I become good friends with them. We can have them take the oath, and change each of the four rooms into mini dorms with two people per room."

Severus nodded his agreement to the arrangement.

"Why the oath?" asked Draco.

"So if I ever tell them anything in confidence," said Harriet. "They can not repeat it, there are things about me that I do not want others knowing."

"I see," said Draco. "I best go get my trunk."

"No worries I'll have it brought here," said Harriet, before calling out, "Zippy."

"Yes Mistress?" asked zippy once he popped in.

"Could you please have Draco's belonging brought from the Slytherin dorms to one of the empty bedrooms of this suite?" asked Harriet.

"Yes Mistress," said Zippy "I will be doing that now. Would yous be needing anything else?"

"Thank you," said Harriet. "Once Draco's belongings have been delivered to an empty bedroom we will be retiring for the night."

"Goodnight then Mistress," said Zippy.

"Goodnight Zippy," said Harriet just as Zippy popped out.

Severus gave Harriet and Draco a hug and kiss on the top of the head before he left via the door leading to the main hall. While Harriet and Draco had another hot chocolate each before they retired to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is Beastspeak.

NOTE: Speech in _**bold italic**_ is Parseltongue.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

**

* * *

Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Seven**

First Day

The following morning Harriet woke up at 6:30am, once she had made her bed she headed into the en-suite bathroom to do her morning routine. Once in her night robe Harriet entered into the walk in closet, where her school trunk had been placed. She had just opened her school trunk to the wardrobe section when she heard a pop. Looking up from her trunk she noticed Zippy had appeared.

"Hello Mistress," said Zippy. "I is sorry I never unpacked the trunk for yous last night. I be doing it now."

"Morning Zippy," said Harriet. "Actually there is a few things that need do be done first before the trunk can be completely emptied."

"Yous tell me as I unpack for yous it be quicker," said Zippy.

"Okay," Harriet agreed knowing that house-elf magic would be quicker. "Thank you Zippy."

Harriet watched as Zippy snapped his fingers, all the contents in the wardrobe section on the trunk flew sorted themselves in the appropriate areas of the walk in closet. The section that only contained one rail slightly above Harriet's height now contained her school uniform, Wizarding robes, cloaks and dresses. While the section next to it that had two rails had all her other types of tops and the lower, which was just above Harriet's waist height contained her trousers and skirts. The wall opposite the rails had shelving which now contained all her footwear, four drawers at waist level where her underwear, socks, and night wear went and a rail where her coats and jackets went.

Once that had been done Harriet took the trunk into the bedroom where she asked Hogwarts to make one wall contain a bookshelf that would automatically sort the books alphabetically. Once Hogwarts had done that she opened the library section of her trunk and Zippy again snapped his fingers and all the books flew onto the shelves.

Harriet then went over to her desk where she had Hogwarts place some shelving and storage areas suitable for school supplies, and opened her trunk to the standard section. Zippy snapped his fingers and everything in the standard section arranged itself neatly on the shelves and in the storage sections.

The last thing that Harriet had Hogwarts add to her room was a storage cupboard with multiple sections, that would automatically store individual potions and ingredients in their correct environment. Again Zippy snapped his fingers and everything in the potions section of the trunk went into individual slots.

"Thank you Zippy," said Harriet. "That is it all done now. Would you be so kind as to help Draco unpack his trunk once he is up and ready?"

"I be doing that once he is ready, Mistress," said Zippy before disappearing with a pop.

Once Harriet was alone she stored her trunk in the walk in closet, put her hair into a braid, got dressed and sorted out her book bag for the day.

Harriet entered the sitting room at the same time as Draco, seeing how it was nearly time for breakfast they exited the suite into the main hall and headed to Great Hall together.

Shortly after sitting down at the Slytherin table Pansy, Daph, Millie, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise (the rest of their little group) joined them. They spoke for a few minutes before the food appeared on the table. As they all started putting food onto their plates, Severus approached and started to hand out the schedules.

"Darn!" exclaimed Pansy after looking at her schedule.

"What?" asked Millie.

"We have most of our classes with the Gryffindors," said Pansy

Looking at her schedule Harriet noticed Pansy was correct. Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Flying would be with the Gryffindors. Herbology and Astronomy would be with the Hufflepuffs. While, History of Magic and Charms would be with the Ravenclaws.

Harriet also noticed that the first class of the day would be single potions, followed by a double transfiguration. After lunch they would have single Herbology, single Defence and single History.

Halfway through breakfast Hedwig appeared with a small letter. Taking the letter from her Harriet making sure to speak in English asked, "You and Marius settling okay?"

Hedwig bobbed her head and replied, **"Yes. By the way that's from the old one near your Uncle, he thinks Marius and me are new school owls. Spent a good ten minutes in the owlery petting me."**

To the others it sounded like Hedwig was hooting away happily. Harriet read the brief letter.

Miss. Potter

_Please meet me in my office after breakfast. _

_By the way I just love wine gums._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Once Harriet finished reading the letter she looked up to the head table where her Uncle had sat to have his own breakfast once he had finished handing the schedules out. Upon noticing her looking at him Severus raised a single eyebrow in question to which Harriet answered by smirking at him. Seeing the smirk Severus dropped his mask for a moment before he quickly replaced it.

Upon seeing Severus' mask drop Draco asked, "Harriet what do you have planned?"

"Just wait and see," Harriet replied putting on her neutral face before eating her breakfast.

At 8:50am the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were waiting outside the potions classroom for Severus to arrive.

Harriet was so deep in conversation with her little group that she did not notice someone approach her until they put their arm around her shoulders and spoke to her.

"Hey honey," said Ronald. "I think you should ask for a resort, the hat obviously put you in the wrong house."

Harriet turned to face him dislodging his arm from her shoulder, as she did she noticed Severus standing behind Ronald. "I quiet like where I am thanks. And don't call me honey."

"Well if you don't like honey," Ronald started. "What about sugar, babe, baby or sweetheart?"

Harriet pretended to think about it for a minute before replying, "How about none of the above."

"Okay then, Harry it is," said Ronald, as he put his arm around Harriet's shoulder again.

Harriet grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back while replying in a dangerous tone, "My name is Harriet and keep your filthy hands to yourself."

"Is that anyway to treat your future husband?" asked Ronald, cradling his now injured hand.

"First off I don't know you," said Harriet. "Second I don't like you and third what makes you think I will marry you?"

"Easily fixed," said Ronald. "Ron Weasley. As we won't be getting married for awhile yet, we have plenty of time to get to know each other very well."

"Listen and listen good as I am only saying this once," said Harriet. "I will never marry you."

"You will," said Ron. "We are betrothed and the marriage contact states August 1st 1996 as our wedding date. And it's a legally binding contract, unless you want to loose your magic there is no way out unless you die before the wedding date."

Harriet was about to reply when Severus made his presence known by snarling, "Everyone except Miss. Potter into the classroom now."

After everyone had entered the classroom, Severus closed the door and pulled Harriet into a hug. "It's ok Harriet, calm down. When we have our meeting at Gringotts we'll sort it out."

Harriet hugged him back trying not to break down into tears. "But, what if I can't get out of it?"

"I will have to see the contract," said Severus. "But Lily was against arranged marriages, so I can not see her agreeing to one. Also even though James was an arrogant jerk at times, I can not see him setting up an arranged marriage either. If I am right then the old man set this up and I doubt he knows of all your titles, which he would need to make it legally binding. If it is legally binding there are a few old Laws that are still in place that we may be able to use. We might have to release information that we don't want certain people knowing to get you out of it, but that depends on what Laws are available for us to use."

"Okay," mumbled Harriet.

"Now that's out of the way," said Severus. "What was the smirk for at breakfast this morning? You know I won't tolerate any dangerous mishaps in potions."

"Oh that," replied Harriet, with a smirk. "An order to go to the headmasters office after breakfast, but seeing as I don't know where his office is I can't go can I?"

"No you can't," said Severus. "I was not aware of the meeting until you mentioned it, so remember the Head of House is the one asked to take the student. The school rules state that any student that is ordered to meet with the headmaster must do so with their Head of House present, The student may also demand that their parent or guardian be present. If he should order you again, make sure to either take someone with you or have someone inform me urgently."

"Okay," said Harriet. "I think we best get in there."

Severus kissed the top of Harriet's head before he let her go and entered the classroom with Harriet following behind him. Harriet sat in the empty seat next to Draco.

Severus followed Harriet into the classroom, and started his speech as he was heading to the front of the room. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, "There is no need to have your wands out for this class, therefore many of you will not believe that this is magic. Potions are a subtle science and exact art, which can be very dangerous if the directions are not followed. During your first five years here you will be learning how to make the more common and everyday potions. At the end of your fifth year you will sit your O.W.L.S should you pass with the required grade of Outstanding to get into my N.E.W.T.S class and decide to take potions for your last two years you will be learning to make the more difficult and rarer potions."

Harriet finished writing down Severus' speech while he checked that everyone who was supposed to be in class was there.

Once Severus had finished he looked around the room, "Mr. Weasley Dried Nettles, Crushed Snake Fangs, Stewed Horned Slugs and Porcupine Quills are needed to make what potion?"

From the corner of her eye, Harriet saw the Granger girl put her hand up. Knowing that her Uncle would not appreciate that as he had directed the question at a particular student and not the class in general, was the only reason she had not raised her own hand. Draco had told the others in their little group this on the train and she was pleased to see they had not raised their own hands.

Ronald gave a confused look to Neville, who was sat next to him before replying, "I don't know."

"Let's try again. Mr. Weasley," said Severus. "What is a Bezoar and where would you find one?"

Harriet had a hard time not laughing at the Granger girl who was stretching her hand as high into the air as she could without leaving her seat.

"Don't know," Ronald replied face going slightly red.

"Last one Mr. Weasley, what is Aconite and what other names does it go by?" asked Severus.

Harriet noticed that Granger was now standing with her hand high in the air.

"Don't know," said Ronald before he then gave Severus a cheeky look and continued, "But, it looks like Hermione does why don't you ask her?"

Harriet upon hearing Ronald's reply to the last question bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing, and quickly dipped her quill the ink and brought it to the parchment ready to note down the answers, even though she already knew them. Draco and the rest of her group quickly followed her lead.

"Sit down," he Severus snapped at Hermione.

"For your information," Severus started, "Dried Nettles, Crushed Snake Fangs, Stewed Horned Slugs and Porcupine Quills are needed to make the Boil Cure Potion. A Bezoar will save you from most poisons and can be found in the stomach of a goat. Aconite is a plant that is also known as Monkshood and Wolfsbane. Well, why aren't you all copying that down."

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment from the Gryffindors. Over the noise, Snape said, "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Mr. Weasley."

Severus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple Boil Cure Potion. As he swept around the room watching them weigh the ingredients, criticising almost all the Gryffindors.

Since Severus could not openly show his like for Harriet, he was telling everyone to look at Draco's potion which was coming along nicely, when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville and Ronald had somehow managed to melt the cauldron they were using into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was either standing on their stools or making sure their feet were not on the floor. Neville whose front had been drenched in the potion when Ronald pushed him in-front of himself as a shield just before the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his hands.

"Idiot!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the Porcupine Quills before taking the cauldron off the fire."

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his face.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Granger.

Then he rounded on Ronald, who had been working next to Neville. "You - why didn't you tell him not to add the Quills. That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor."

Ronald opened his mouth to argue, but Severus beat him to it by saying, "And a further ten points from Gryffindor for using a classmate as a shield."

Once Potions was over Harriet and Draco met up with the rest of their group outside the classroom and headed off to Transfiguration together.

Upon entering the classroom they noticed a cat sat on the professor's desk, watching the students enter. Noticing the class had six desks on each side of the room and the Gryffindors had started to take up the left side, they headed to the right side and split into the same pairs they had for Potions. Blaise and Pansy took the third desk from the front, Crabbe and Goyle took the Forth, Daph and Millie took the fifth, Harriet and Draco took the desk at the back.

After settling at the desk Harriet and her group proceeded to take out their Quills, Ink and Parchment.

"Hey Draco," said Harriet before Draco reached back into his bag to get his bottle of ink.

"Yeah," answered Draco.

"Rather than have two bottles of ink on the table, why don't we just share?" suggested Harriet.

"That's a good idea," replied Draco. "In classes where we sit next to each other we will. But how will we decide whose to use?"

"Umm," replied Harriet placing her own bottle of ink between them. "How about we take turns?"

"Days or classes?" asked Draco.

"Classes," replied Harriet. "That way we both have to have ink with us, so if one of us runs out of ink or forgets to bring their own bottle, the other has theirs to share still."

"That works," said Draco.

Harriet noticing the professor was still not in the class and figuring the cat was actually an animagus, decided to open her transfiguration book and started to reread the chapters. Draco and the rest of their group followed her lead.

Ten minutes into the class, Ronald and Seamus entered the room.

"Phew," stated Ronald, "She's not here yet, quickly sit down she will never know."

Just as he finished speaking the cat leapt off the desk changing into the Professor mid jump.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ronald

"Thank you, for that assessment Mr. Weasley, perhaps if I was to transfigure either yourself or Mr. Finnigan into a watch of some sort you will both arrive to lessons on time," said Professor McGonagall, "Five points each from Gryffindor for being late."

"But Professor," said Ronald, "We got lost."

"The rest made it here on time," said McGonagall, "And since all first years have the same classes as the rest of the first years in their houses that is no excuse. On top of that I believe that Gryffindor and Slytherin first years just had Potions together, that's about twenty people coming from the same place to the same place and only two of them were late."

While McGonagall was giving them a speech about what they would be learning in transfiguration during their time at Hogwarts; she walked round the classroom placing a match in front of each student. She then ended the speech by explaining the spell she wanted them to use during the lesson to turn the match into a silver needle.

Harriet and the rest of her group were either writing the entire speech down or taking notes especially the information on roughly what to expect during transfiguration for each year at Hogwarts and the spell that had just been explained.

At the end of the double class period Harriet and her little group could successfully turn their matches into sharp needles. Although Harriet made sure a few of the others in the class had completed the task successfully before she did.

During lunch Harriet was thinking about the act she was putting on and remembering the discussion, which had taken place after Draco and herself had their first lesson with their wands at Riddle Manor.

As underage magic with or without wands could not be detected at Riddle Manor due to the wards, on Harriet's first weekend at Riddle Manor after her trip to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. Severus, Eileen, Lucius and Narcissa had both Draco and Harriet try out a few different spells.

Once it became clear Harriet managed all the spells she had tried right within half a dozen tries, no matter what year they were taught at Hogwarts and Draco managed the first three years spells within a dozen tries. The four adults and two pre-teens had discussed and agreed to how things should go in classes at Hogwarts.

Since Dumbledore wanted Harriet to be a weapon. At a staff meeting he had asked the staff to keep an eye on her a report to him if she showed herself to particularly good at a subject. Due to this Severus had stated that it was more than likely that Dumbledore also asked a few students watch her, especially Gryffindor first years as that was where he hoped she would be placed.

Harriet was not to attract attention by achieving all the spells she was taught before the other students or on her first try. The only class she could really get away with that was potions where they usually worked in pairs. Her Uncle would never brag to Dumbledore, about her skill in potions, which meant that Severus could still act as if he did not like her and her good grades could be credited to her partner by stating that it was her partner that did most of the brewing.

Harriet was brought back to the present by a kick to her foot under the table, she looked at Draco who was sat across the table from her and looking at her with one eyebrow raised in question. She smiled at him to let him know everything was fine, before joining the rest of their group in their discussion on their view of the classes so far.

The afternoon classes went in much the same way as the morning classes and the little group kept the same desk partners they had from that morning. During the professors speeches the group either took notes or wrote down the entire speech so that they knew roughly what to expect for the coming years at Hogwarts.

After their last class at 4pm the group headed of to the Slytherin common room where they started on the homework they had been assigned that day, which consisted of reading and note taking on the first two chapters in the defence book and essays for potions, transfiguration and history. Harriet noticed that the others in the group tended to follow Draco's lead.

By 5:30pm the group had finished most of the three essays and was about to start reading and taking notes on the required chapters for defence, when Harriet noticed an muscular Slytherin boy with dirty blonde hair walking over.

"Miss. Potter, said the boy holding out his hand, "My name is Graham Wallace, I am a forth year Slytherin."

"Harriet Potter, first year Slytherin," replied Harriet as she shook the offered hand, before letting go and continuing, while pointing out each person, "Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson all fellow first year Slytherins."

"Nice to meet you all," said Graham, "Anyway back to why I came over, there is a red haired boy claiming to be your betrothed at the entrance to the common room. He followed the forth years down about twenty feet behind us and when we the entrance opened he suddenly ran to get in before it closed, trying to push past us. Well one of the other and myself held him back to inquire what he was doing, while the others entered the common room and closed the entrance. He demanded to see you so I told him to wait while I got you."

"Darn it!" exclaimed Harriet, "Why doesn't that jerk just leave me alone, I already told him we're not betrothed."

"Want me to tell him you're not here?" asked Graham.

"No," sighed Harriet, "But, could you please leave at the same time as me and collect Professor Snape?"

"Sure," said Graham, "The forth years are dropping off our bags before heading to the owlery so those with letters home can send them, so we will stop by his office on the way and pass on the message."

"Thanks," said Harriet, getting up and heading for the entrance.

Harriet walked out of the common room with the forth year Slytherins behind her, once the entrance had closed she turned to Ronald and snarling, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to me?" asked Ronald.

"I will talk to you however I want," said Harriet still snarling at him.

"If you don't start treating me with respect and obeying me, then when we are married I will be-," Ronald started to say before he was cut off.

"You better not finish that sentence Mr. Weasley," said Severus in a dangerous tone as he was walking towards them down the hall, "Threatening students is not appreciated that's five points from Gryffindor."

"What's it to you," snapped Ronald, "She is my betrothed and she is behaving in an unfit manner. I'm giving her a warning of what I will and will not accept once we are married, She has just under five years to learn after all."

"She is a member of my house," said Severus, meaning that in more than one way, "And a student here at Hogwarts, whether you are betrothed or not threatening students is not looked upon kindly at all. Now I suggest you get to the Great Hall as it is almost time for dinner."

Ronald gave Severus a dirty look before storming off in the direction of the Great Hall, once he was out of site Harriet relaxed and gave her Uncle a small smile in gratitude.

"Get the rest of your group," said Severus, "I will walk to the Great Hall with you. Don't worry to much about Mr. Weasley, just make sure you always have someone with you at all times when your on mutual grounds."

Knowing that her Uncle meant when she was not in the Slytherin dorms and common rooms or Heiress suite, Harriet nodded to Severus before entering Slytherin common room to get Draco and the rest of the group.

Following Severus to the great hall Harriet quickly filled the others of what had transpired between her leaving and going back to collect them, all seven of them happily agreed that at least one of them would always be with her whenever she ventured into mutual grounds.

Once Harriet and her group had eaten their fill of dinner they headed out the Great Hall hoping to go back to the common room and finish off the last of the days homework, reading the first to chapters of the assigned defence book and making notes. They had just reached the stairs that led to the dungeons when the headmaster called out from behind them, in a grandfatherly, "Miss. Potter follow me to my office."

Knowing that Severus left the Great Hall before they did, so he most likely did not know about the meeting that was sure to take place and not wanting to leave Harriet alone. Draco and the rest of the group nodded at Harriet before they all started to follow the headmaster, who had not waited for an answer. Dumbledore turned slightly and noticed that Harriet was not alone, he stopped and turned fully to address the others "There is no need for the rest of you to come, go back to your common room I will send Miss. Potter once our meeting is finished with."

The others gave Harriet and Draco a nod before they turned around and headed back the way they came towards the dungeons.

Draco looked at Dumbledore before replying calmly, "Sorry sir but as Miss. Potter was not informed by our Head of House and her guardian is not escorting her to your office, we will be her escort until either Professor Snape or her guardian arrives."

Dumbledore chuckled before replying, "I may not be Miss. Potter's guardian, however I am her magical guardian, as her guardians are muggles. Therefore I assure you there is no need to escort her until her Head of House or guardian arrive, as I am already here."

"Headmaster," said Harriet, "As I do not know you and have no proof of you being my magical guardian except your word I would like for my Head of House to be present. As stated in the school rules either their Head of House or a guardian will always accompany a student whenever they are meeting the headmaster or headmistress. Since you are the headmaster and you claim to be my guardian that is a conflict of interests, therefore I would appreciate it if you could send for Professor Snape so that he can be in attendance while the meeting takes place."

"No need to send for me," said Severus coming up behind Harriet, "I was on my way after a prefect informed me that you had been called to the headmaster's office."

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "There is no need for you to attend the meeting between Miss. Potter and myself. She has done nothing wrong, I am just meeting with her so that I may introduce myself and get to know her."

"Be that as it may Sir," responded Harriet before Severus could reply. "While I am a student attending this school, I am well within my rights to request that Professor Snape be present in any and all meetings that take place between my self and the headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts. This rule also goes for any meeting that takes place while school is not in session during the holidays."

"But," said Dumbledore. "Since you only met Professor Snape last night, therefore do not know him that well you prefer that we keep this meeting between us. As I am sure that we will be discussing a few things that you may wish to keep private."

"Your right," said Harriet calmly, receiving a triumphant look from Dumbledore who was thinking he had won the argument, a shocked look from Draco who was thinking that she had given in and a raised eyebrow from Severus wondering what she was up to. Harriet then continued. "I don't know Professor Snape having just met him last night at the House meeting. However I also do not know you, so what makes you think that I would discuss personal matters whether he was there or not."

Draco relaxed a little knowing that somehow Harriet would get her way, and Severus was still wondering what Harriet was going to come up with to win the argument.

"Mmm," replied Dumbledore who was still using his kind and caring grandfatherly voice hoping it would help get Harriet to trust him, "That's why we are having this meeting, so that we can get to know each other. Hopefully by the time our meeting ends we will know each other very well, so that in future you wont have trouble opening up and letting me in."

Harriet noticed about a dozen older students along with Professors Sprout, Quirrell and an unknown short Professor that looked a little like a goblin, leaving the Great Hall and heading up the corridor behind Dumbledore. Knowing that the gathering approaching from behind Dumbledore had only heard the last part of his speech, she decided to use the opening that Dumbledore had given her. She screeched in a very frightened manner, "You are a very sick old man and should be in jail or a mental hospital not around children, there is no way I am going anywhere with you. You – You -,"

Harriet deliberately cut herself off and made sure she had tears in her eyes and acting the part of a scared little girl, she turned to Draco and buried her head in his chest. Her shoulder shaking and tears running down her face from suppressing her laughter, Draco catching on quick pretended to be comforting her and trying calm her, while he held her to him. Severus was hiding his amusement, the three Professors and the students behind Dumbledore looked shocked at what they just heard. Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to figure out what had happened to reduce Harriet to a frightened crying little girl.

Professor Spout quickly got herself under control gave Dumbledore an evil look and hurried over to Harriet pulling her away from Draco and embraced her and started to mutter soothing words in her ear hoping to calm her down.

Once Harriet had managed to calm down from her silent fit of laughter; that looked like a full-blown panic of a scared little girl to those that had arrived on the scene just before her little act. She pulled away a little bit from Professor Sprout making sure to keep up the act and asked in a small voice that was heard by everyone in the quiet corridor, "How did someone like him manage to be get a job with children? In the muggle world he would most likely be in jail and if he weren't his name would be on a sex offender's list so that he wouldn't be able to get a job with children."

Before anyone else could answer, Dumbledore who still did not know what was wrong asked in his usual grandfatherly voice, "Who would child?"

"You," said Harriet still acting scared.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"People like you are monsters," replied Harriet in a small voice. Internally she was glad to see Dumbledore's mask drop and a confused expression on his face.

"Why are we monsters?" asked Dumbledore still not understanding what was wrong.

Harriet turned to look at Professor Sprout and said a small but determined voice, "I don't want to stay at a school, with a headmaster that's a paedophile. Is there away for me to either change school or go home please?"

Dumbledore finally realising what Harriet was insinuating lost his temper and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her away from Professor Sprout and snarling, "Your not going anywhere, your staying right here where I can keep an eye on you."

Harriet actually whimpered, as the headmasters grip on her arm was painful, although she was still acting the part of a scared little girl. A tall well-built and extremely handsome boy with brown hair and bluey-grey eyes student behind Dumbledore heard the whimper and was about to jump into action, when suddenly Professor Sprout punched the headmaster right in the face causing a crack to be heard by all those present. "Get your hands of that child now," She shouted.

Once Harriet had been released Professor Sprout turned to the male student that was about to do what she had just done and asked, "Cedric, could you please escort Miss. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, stay there with them until Professor Snape and myself have arrived. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I have sent you," turning to the rest of the students she continued "The rest of you please go to your common rooms, the other professors and myself will handle this."

Harriet let herself be led to the hospital wing, glad to see that there were no other students admitted at the moment. After Cedric had finished explaining to Madam Pomfrey what had happened, she led them to the very last bed where she had Harriet settle on the bed, placing two chairs next to the bed for Cedric and Draco to sit on. She then put some surgery screens around the bed for privacy, while they waited for the professors to arrive.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey left, Cedric cast a silencing ward around them before turning to Harriet saying, "Nice acting by the way."

Draco looked shocked and Harriet looked at him carefully before replying, "Who said I was acting?"

"I didn't come out the Great Hall, I was in boys toilet when I was about to leave I heard you and the headmaster having an argument. The first thing I heard was professor Snape telling Dumbledore about a prefect informing him someone had been called to the headmasters office. As I would have had to pass you all I decided to wait until you all left, unfortunately that didn't happen so when the others came out of the Great Hall I quickly joined them."

"Oh," said Harriet quietly, "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Nope," said Cedric, "And once I have introduced myself to you I will give you an oath to make sure that I can not reveal your secrets. You do know how oaths work right?"

"Yeah I know," replied Harriet then introduced herself holding out her hand "Harriet Belinda Potter, first year Slytherin."

"Cedric Amos Diggory," he responded shaking her hand, before offering his hand to Draco, "third year Hufflepuff."

After Draco had introduced himself and shook Cedric's hand Cedric made an oath to never reveal anything he finds out about Harriet or reveal her secrets without her express permission.

Just after the flare from the oath died down Severus and Professor Sprout could be heard approaching the hospital wing, Cedric quickly removed the silencing ward, placing his wand in the pocket of his robe as they heard the doors open.

After making sure Harriet was okay Cedric left with Professor Sprout and Severus escorted Harriet and Draco to the Slytherin dorms, since it was now after curfew.

Harriet and Draco refused to answer any questions about what happened with Dumbledore in the corridor deciding instead to finish the days homework, the rest of their little group soon joining them.

By the time they had completed their homework, they were the only ones left in the common room so they all packed up their bags before retiring for the night.


	9. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in **bold** is Beastspeak.

NOTE: Speech in _**bold italic**_ is Parseltongue.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Eight**

Possible Allies

During the arrival of the post at breakfast the next morning Harriet became furious when the owl that had stopped in front of her suddenly took flight again shortly after landing, before she could move let alone remove the letter, which she had noticed was sealed with the Gringotts seal. She watched from the corner of her eye as the owl flew over to Dumbledore, who took the letter and after seeing the seal opened it and read it, once the owl had flown away. As she watched she became even more annoyed as she saw his eyes widen slightly in shock and a small smirk appear before he composed himself and the grandfatherly look he was well known for appeared on his face.

Harriet pretended that she had not seen the owl stop in front of her first and lifted her head to look around the hall. Upon scanning the head table she was careful to not make it obvious that looking at a particular professor from the corner of her eye. As she watched her uncle she caught a brief flash of a Gringotts seal as he replaced a letter back in its envelope, before he opened his next letter and saw him give a barely noticeable nod of his head. Leading her to believe that he had also noticed the owl approached her before the headmaster.

Harriet decided she wanted to cause some problems for Ronald Weasley that would either result with him having points taken or being given a detention with her uncle. With her plan in place she asked Lady Hogwarts to inform her uncle and left the hall, heading to the Charms classroom knowing her uncle would be informed by Lady Hogwarts whenever she was causing Ronald problems so that her uncle could arrive to hand out punishments.

The morning's lessons went by fairly fast and before she knew it was time for lunch. After dropping off the stuff from her morning's lesson on a table in the common room of the heiress suite, and placing the stuff needed for double defence into their bags, Draco and Harriet headed to lunch. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall Marius landed on her shoulder with a letter.

"**Sorry none of us were at breakfast,"** said Marius. **"Hedwig and I went hunting."**

"No problem," Harriet answered quietly in English once she was sure no one was around to hear. "Unless you have a letter to deliver to me or there is something wrong, please do not approach me. For now just fly past one of my classroom windows or above me once per day and hoot so I know all is well with you both"

"**Sure,"** said Marius, **"But why are you changing the way we check in?"**

"The headmaster is tampering with my mail and I don't want him to know that you and Hedwig are mine in case he does something to any of you. for now I want him to keep believing that you are school owls for as long as possible," answered Harriet.

"**Okay,"** responded Marius.

"Please inform Hedwig of the new arrangement," said Harriet. "Also inform her that if I have a letter that I need to be delivered I am going to have either Draco or Uncle Severus to bring it to the owlery so one of you can deliver it. It might also be an idea for you both to deliver some other mail from them from time to time so that the headmaster does not become informed to quickly."

"**I will inform her,"** said Marius. **"But to make it seem like we are school owls both Hedwig and myself will also deliver post for others every now and then. We will make sure that whatever we are delivering is no more than an hours flying distance away, that way we can deliver the letter and be back at school within two hours. The only time it will be longer is if the letter is from you, Draco or your Uncle."**

"Good idea," Harriet responded.

Marius flew off after hooting a goodbye, just as other students and a few professors started entering the entrance hall on their way to lunch. Placing the letter in her pocket to read after classes were done for the day Harriet made her way into the Great Hall so she could have her own lunch.

During lunch Harriet quietly told Draco that she would be meeting her uncle after classes were over for the day and asked if he would be able to accompany her.

In the double defence lesson, where the class had to read the first three chapters, taking notes and a discussion about the spells in the chapters. Harriet kept feeling uneasy, although she never showed it openly to the rest of the class.

Draco did notice the first time it happened as she jumped ever so slightly causing her hand to move knocking into his arm. When Draco raised his head to give her a questioning look she shook her head and mouthed 'later' to him, to which she received a nod in return, before they went back to reading the required chapters.

At the end of the lesson Draco and Harriet headed towards Severus' office.

"Enter," Severus called sharply after they knocked on the door.

Once they entered Harriet had to cover Draco's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Hello Professor Snape," said Harriet, before continuing while pointing one finger over her lips and another at her ear, "Draco and I were wondering if you could spare a few minutes to answer a few questions in regards to the homework assignment you handed out yesterday."

Severus quickly pulled his wand out and placed the relevant wards before replying, "It's safe, now what did you need to talk about?"

Harriet quickly filled Severus in on what happened at breakfast, she had guessed correctly he had noticed and was confirming both that he had seen and was confirming that the meeting had been scheduled for the arranged time. She then filled him in on her talk that she had with Marius just before lunch and found that he agreed with both, her reasoning to let him believe that her bonded familiars were just school owls for as long as they could manage (including letting them deliver mail for other staff and students would help in that regards), and that it would be best for himself or Draco to take her post to the owlery to be delivered as she was not meant to be on good terms with her family.

When she got to the part about what happened in defence lesson her uncle became a little worried.

"Harriet," said Severus, "I should not be telling you this but it might be worth knowing, since I think I know what might be happening. From what I remember from when we watched you memories, Hagrid stated in front of you that he had an errand for the school in Gringotts. I think Hagrid's words were something about 'you know what in vault you know which' when he handed the goblin a letter."

Upon receiving nods of conformation from Draco and Harriet, Severus continued, "Well the item that Hagrid collected is currently in the school, Dumbledore had some of the teachers place enchantments and spells around where it is being guarded. However I think that Dumbledore had planned for you to become curious and ask Hagrid questions about the errand he was running rather than asking him why he had your key. When Hagrid returned to the school I was in his office and he did not seem all that pleased when he found out that Hagrid had left with the Goblins unattended. Once Hagrid left the headmasters office, Dumbledore forgot he was not alone and started muttering to himself, some of his exact words 'Why did she ask about the key and not Hagrid's mysterious letter? How am I meant to get her curious now? What did the Goblins tell her?' Once he noticed I was still in the room he stopped his muttering and then hinted to me that he would not get involved if I was to hard on you. Before he dismissed me from his office."

"Ahh," said Harriet, "He wants me to get involved with whatever is being guarded. He's trying to test me."

"What?" asked Draco.

"Think about it," replied Harriet, "Gringotts is meant to be the safest place in the Wizarding world, but Dumbledore had Hagrid remove something from the bank and placed in the school, where he has asked the Professors to help protect it. Why remove it from Gringotts if it would be safer there? Also if I remember correctly someone tried to rob Gringotts and got away without capture on the same day as my visit, I remember hearing the redhead Ronald talking about it when I passed his compartment on the train while looking for you. The only thing I can think of is that Dumbledore is setting me up for a test."

"Seems like it," Draco agreed.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Severus.

"For now nothing, since I do not know about it." Said Harriet, "Uncle you know who helped with the guarding so that helps us, when I do get involved we can meet and discuss it further then. For now I have something else to discuss, you remember the Hufflepuff that escorted me to the hospital wing on Professor Sprout's instruction yesterday?"

"Yes," replied Severus looking a little confused and curious, "Mr. Diggory, What about him?"

"Well," said Harriet, "He knows yesterday was all an act, he gave an oath without me asking for one that he would never reveal anything he finds out about me or reveal my secrets without my express permission. I guess I want you to test him, if he is as loyal as he seems I would like your permission to bring him in on the secret."

"There is another reason you want him tested isn't there?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harriet, "But I will explain that later, also can you test the other Slytherin first years, they have not given any oaths yet. Once you and I have decided what we will tell them, I would like to meet with those that pass and are happy to give an oath."

"I'll test them all at some point before the weekend," said Severus. "After your parent's will has been read on the 10th and we have concluded any other business that we have with the Goblins, we can discuss with the others what those that pass and are happy to give the oath will be told."

"Fine with me," said Harriet.

The rest of the week went by fairly quick for Harriet, and Sunday was soon upon them where she met with Zippy in her kitchen as planned. She was soon handed a list with one hundred and nineteen names, when she questioned Zippy about it, she was informed that all the elves on the list were bonded to Hogwarts. However only the working elves had attended the first meeting, as the young ones were too young to work and were all in bed for the night.

Harriet found that all the Hogwarts bonded elves apart from the ones that were too young too work, were happy with their current chores. She was also informed that they could all read and write apart from the young ones who were learning. She then looked over the designs that a few of the elves had made and found that they were similar to her own and posted them on the walls of her kitchen where the elves could come view them. She dismissed Zippy after telling her all the Hogwarts elves were to be present at the meeting on the 15th and giving her the task of informing all the Hogwarts bonded elves that they were to come and view the uniform designs before the meeting.

At lunch Harriet informed Draco that she was both pleased that Dumbledore had not tried to meet with her again, or annoyed. Since he knew about the summons to the Will reading that was due to take place and had not informed her, since as far a he knew she was unaware of the meeting.

Ten minutes before lunch ended on Sunday, Harriet noticed that rather than leaving the Great Hall as usual after finishing his meal, Severus approached the Slytherin table heading towards Herself and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Potter," Severus began. "I hope that you have not forgotten that you have a detention in twenty minutes."

"No Sir," said Harriet and Draco quickly knowing that it was Severus' way of letting them know they all needed to talk, without letting the others know he was asking them to meet him.

"We will follow shortly Sir," said Harriet, "Since we are nearly done here."

"Very well," replied Severus, before he stalked off with his robes billowing behind him.

The rest of the Slytherin's did not react to this as they also knew that when Severus reminded them of a detention like that he was calling a meeting with the person or people involved on short notice.

Finished with lunch Draco and Harriet left to meet with Severus in his private quarters where they knew he would be waiting.

Once the door to Severus quarters closed behind them Harriet cuddled up to her uncle on the couch and filled Draco and Severus in on that morning's meeting with Zippy.

"Sound like your handling everything well," said Severus. "Now as to why I called you here, the six first year Slytherin's that I spoke to refused point blank to tell me anything about you two no matter how I worded the questions I asked. When I threatened them with Veritaserum, all of them responded that if I were to do so they would hope that you would forgive them for anything they might disclose. When I asked if they would ever consider taking an oath so they could not disclose your secrets under the effects of Veritaserum or truth spells they all responded in the positive. As for Mr. Diggory once I started my questioning he told me he took an oath not to betray any of your secrets, and that even if he hadn't I would have too look elsewhere to get information on either of you. Therefore I agree that as long as all seven of them take the oath that the Malfoy's did that they can be informed of certain matters, which we will discuss with the others."

"Thank you," said Harriet giving Severus a hug.

"Now," said Severus, "I have tested them all like you asked me to, so I want to know why you wanted Mr. Diggory included in the testing."

"?" Harriet mumbled rather quickly into Severus chest where she was still hugging him tightly.

"Harriet," said Severus firmly while gently pulling her away from his chest, "Now say that again, only this time slowly and without mumbling."

"EEP," responded a blushing Harriet while hiding her head in her uncle's chest again. Causing Draco to laugh and Severus to give a small smile of amusement.

"Sorry Draco," said Severus, pulling out his wand to put up a privacy bubble around himself and Harriet. "Now Harriet, Draco can't hear us, so tell me why I had to test Mr. Diggory."

Harriet pulled away from Severus' chest slightly so that he could hear her clearly, as she did so he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "Remember the first time I saw you after meeting Draco and I told you I felt a pull towards Him? And how I felt safe and protected? Well I get the same pull towards Cedric. Don't get me wrong I still feel safe and protected around Draco but when Cedric is near me at the same time I feel complete, it goes the other way round too. When it's just Cedric near me I feel safe and protected but when they are both near me at the same time, I feel different though, more I don't know how to describe it properly, if I had to describe it I would say whole, complete, happy. I noticed it when all three of us were in the hospital wing together."

"Hmm," said Severus, "If it's what I think it is, we need to have a serious talk."

"Why?" asked Harriet.

"I will tell you once we have concluded our meeting with the goblins," Severus responded, "That way the others can be updated at the same time and we can discuss what to do about it."

"Is it bad?" asked Harriet beginning to worry.

"No," replied Severus, "Rare at your age and unusual but not bad. We will have to do a test and if it is confirmed meet with Mr. Diggory and his parents as well as Mr. Malfoy and his parents at the same time. Do not worry your little head about it. Your grandmother and I will deal with it."

"Okay," Harriet responded yawning and cuddling back up against Severus chest while saying, "You can take the bubble down now."

"Your tired?" asked Severus while removing the bubble.

"Mmmhmm," replied Harriet.

"Go take a nap on my bed then," said Severus placing Harriet on her feet and standing to lead her to his room. "Draco will catch me up on everything else and I will wake you in an hour."

"Okay," Harriet mumbled as she climbed on to her uncle's bed, not even bothering with getting under the covers just laying down on top of them.

Once Harriet woke up from her nap the three of them sat around a table in the small kitchen located in Severus' private chambers enjoying a hot drink, while they made a list of things that would likely need to be asked after the Will had been read.

"Since I am not meant to know about the meeting how am I going to be able to attend?" Harriet suddenly asked.

"Since I overheard something I made plans," said Severus. "Dumbledore told McGonagall that he would be going to the meeting in your place as your magical guardian. He also told McGonagall he does not know why you were summoned, apparently Killjoy the current Potter account manager did not know of the meeting until Dumbledore had contacted him and asked why the head goblin was summing you for a meeting. As far as Dumbledore knows you were the only one summoned, he mentioned to McGonagall that young Mr. Ronald Weasley will be attending with him since he is your betrothed. Mr. Weasley parents will most likely attend as he is not of age therefore can not make certain decisions."

"Hang on," said Harriet, "What does it matter if he is betrothed to me or not? He does not have a title whereas I am a Lady."

"There is an old law," replied Draco. "As the only ways to have a Lord or Lady under seventeen is if they have no living parents or if they are willed the title by a deceased relative or an adult family friend. So it is rare to be a Lord or Lady before the age of seventeen, so this law is hardly ever used."

"Normally its due to having no living parents," Severus responded, "So a guardian would aid the young Lord or Lady, however on the rare occasion the title and estate was willed and the parents of the young Lord or Lady are alive they aid the young Lord or Lady. If there is a betrothal contract then already in place or is made after the person inherits the title and estate then they aid either the parents or guardian of the young Lord or Lady in handling matters of the estate."

"What exactly does this law state?" asked Harriet.

Severus thought for about a minute before replying. "If a Lady or Lord gets married before the age of seventeen, the title of head of house and family passes onto her husband in the case of heterosexual marriages or eldest male/female in a same sex marriage, as long as they do not have their own title. They would be in full control of your accounts from the day of the wedding onwards. If the young Lord or Lady is betrothed however the eldest betrothed male/female or the only betrothed male, would aid the guardian or parents of the young Lady or Lord in regards to matters of the inherited estate from the time the contract is made. If the eldest betrothed or only male is underage themselves their parents or guardian would also attend meetings dealing with estate business, and the young Lord or Lady would not be able to do anything about it."

"Let me get this right," said Harriet, "As long as they do not have their own title then, in same sex betrothals it's the eldest that gets the title and in a heterosexual betrothal it's the male even if he is younger?"

"Yes" said Draco.

"Does this law take into affect tri-bonds?" asked a blushing Harriet.

"Kind of," replied Severus, "Most families do not make betrothal contracts and those that do are only between two people and made while the children are young. The few betrothal contracts that are between three people are only ever made after it is revealed that someone has more than two soul-mates so the chances of marrying before the youngest soul-mate is seventeen is rare."

"What happens if someone is betrothed and discovers it's not to their soul-mate?"

"Most betrothal contracts," replied Draco, "That are made when the children are young have a clause that states as long as both of the intended parties agree they can break the contract to marry their soul-mate, however both parties must marry their soul-mate not just one."

"Okay," said Harriet. "Back to Ronald Weasley attending the meeting at Gringotts it would be due to the betrothal contract that states my marriage date as the day after my sixteenth birthday. Which means as the only male in the betrothal and the fact I will be under seventeen at the time of my marriage, he basically gets my titles and my estates?"

"Yes," said Draco.

"Hmm," said Harriet. "Uncle Severus can the soul-mate potion be taken before sixth year?"

"It can be taken by anyone after their eleventh birthday, but only if a parent or guardian agree, why?" asked Severus sounded warily.

"Well once we have managed to break the contract with Ronald," said Harriet. "If anyone should come to me claiming to be my soul-mate then I can take the potion, to either confirm or deny their claim."

"Actually this is one of the things we will discuss with the others after the meeting with the goblins," Severus replied.

"Okay," said Harriet. "So how am I going to attend the meeting?"

"During lunch on Tuesday I want you and Draco to go to the to the hospital wing," responded Severus. "I noticed that Poppy had a summons to Gringotts at the same time as us on her desk, and after she swore an oath to me I told her what the meeting actually was. She has told me she will be closing the hospital wing while she goes to the meeting, but she will make it seem like you are both in the hospital wing ill. Once Dumbledore has left I will meet you there and we will floo to Gringotts from Poppy's office, one of you will go with me and the other with Poppy."

"No problem," said Harriet and Draco.

After another hour of conversation they had two lists; One was full of questions they needed to ask the goblins, things that they needed to discuss with the goblins or needed to be done while at Gringotts. One with things that needed discussed with the others once the meeting with the goblins was over.

The two pre-teens left the lists with Severus, as they were less likely to get lost or forgotten, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. About halfway between the entrance to the Great Hall and the stairs down to the dungeons when they ran into Ronald and some other Gryffindor's, expecting Ronald to cause problems Harriet mentally asked Lady Hogwarts to inform her uncle that trouble was brewing in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey baby," Ronald called across the hall.

Harriet decided to ignore him and continued towards the Great Hall silently with Draco.

Ronald did not like being ignored and grabbed Harriet with a vice like grip on her elbow, pulling her round to face him, while shouting at her, "Don't you dare ignore me, I told you that you would not be allowed to disrespect me."

"Maybe if you respected others they would respect you in return," Harriet replied calmly, failing to pull her arm out of Ronald's tight grip. "Now let me go."

"Not until you show me some respect," Ronald replied while backhanding her loud enough to make the other students in Entrance Hall stop and stare, and causing her lip to split just as Severus came into view talking to Professor Sprout.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for assaulting another student Mr. Weasley," snarled Severus, "And detention with Mr. Filch."

"What's it to you? You greasy bat!" snapped Ronald, causing most of the people gathered in the hall to gasp.

"I told you the other day," Severus responded calmly, "That threatening any student at Hogwarts was my business, and what just took place was more than a threat it was assault."

"She asked for it," Ronald replied trying to talk his way out of trouble.

Before Severus could respond Professor Sprout did, "I highly doubt that she asked for it as you put it."

"But she did," replied Ronald thinking that he would win the argument.

"Let's find out shall we," asked Professor Sprout turning to the students surrounding them, "Did anyone hear Miss. Potter ask Mr. Weasley to assault her?"

After receiving multiple headshakes and murmurs of "No" from the surrounding students she turned back to Ronald, "Well it looks like she did not ask for it."

"She did," replied Ronald. "I warned her the other day I would not accept her acting in an unfit manner, and she just disrespected me."

"Why does she need to respect you?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Because we are betrothed," answered Ronald, "She needs to learn to respect me and obey me before we get married."

Upon hearing Ronald's response the student gathered started muttering to each other. However before either Professor Sprout or Severus could respond, Dumbledore did as he approached them.

"What's going on here?" asked Dumbledore

Professor Sprout quickly filled Dumbledore in on what herself and Severus had witnessed. While Professor Sprout was talking Ronald let go of Harriet's arm, Harriet rubbed her left elbow with her right hand as it was still hurting where Ronald grabbed it.

"Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, "These sort of arguments should take place in private, not in view of others. Since you did in fact assault a student the point deduction and detention that Professor Snape handed out as punishment stands. Now everyone its time for Dinner."

Once he finished talking Dumbledore turned around and went back into the Great Hall for dinner, the students around gathered around following his example.

Harriet turned to face the two professor's "Did he just hint to Ronald that what he done to me was okay as long as there were no witnesses?"

"Yes," replied Severus.

"Sounded like it," said Professor Sprout. "But why he is encouraging such actions I do not know."

"Professor Snape," said Harriet formally, "You know the upcoming meeting with the Slytherin first years?"

"Yes" replied Severus.

"Would you find out if it is possible for another to join the meeting on Tuesday after dinner?" Harriet asked while glancing at Professor Sprout.

"I will find out and let you know in due course," Severus responded. While Professor Sprout just looked on in confusion. "In the mean time Miss. Potter I suggest you go to see Madam Pomfrey to get your bruise seen too."

"Thank you for the suggestion," replied Harriet. "However I am going to have to decline, as I have an urgent letter to write and send out."

Harriet headed back to the Slytherin common room where she could access the Heiress Suite without anyone noticing, Draco knowing that she would likely call Zippy to have food delivered to the kitchen in her suite followed. Leaving behind a confused Professor Sprout and a slightly amused Severus in the Entrance Hall.

Once in the Suite Harriet called for Zippy and requested enough food for two, then started writing her letter.

_September 8__th__ 1991_

_Nan,_

_First off, to read more Nan you know the charm._

Here Harriet paused then used her wand as if drawing a line across the parchment while saying a charm to make the rest of the letter invisible unless you say the counter charm with the appropriate phase. Harriet and Eileen had agreed on what to use beforehand, she then placed her wand back on the table to continue writing the letter.

_Nan before you continue this letter could you please ask Narcissa and Lucius to join you as I am sure they would like to know the information before we meet again._

_I hope that you are all well. _

_Draco and I are both in good health and doing well with our schoolwork. _

_I had Uncle test a few people. So once we are alone after our meeting, we need to decide what we are going to tell those that passed._

_I have a great appreciation for Lucius in regards to his knowledge in all areas, so I mean no disrespect to him, however I have a feeling it would be a good idea to have a lawyer present during our next meeting!_

_I am sending you some of my memories with this letter. The first is of my conversation with Socrates (the sorting hat), followed by my conversations with Uncle Severus and some portraits on September 1__st__._

_Then there are memories of a conversation with Hedwig at breakfast, of two different meetings with a Ronald Weasley, one with Dumbledore and one with a young man named Cedric Diggory, and they all took place on September 2__nd__._

_The memories for September 3__rd__ are of something that happened during breakfast and of a conversation I had with Marius just before lunch. _

_The last of the memories took place today September 8__th__. They include a couple of meeting with uncle Severus and Draco (Including one that had uncle Severus place a privacy bubble around us as I consider it to be of a personal nature from the way Uncle Severus responded back when I told him of my first meeting with Draco). The other from today is something that took place just before I wrote this letter._

_Once you have seen the memories that have my meetings with the Weasley in them you will understand why I suggest a lawyer._

_Anyway I best go, as I have to get Draco to take this to the owlery before curfew._

_Love_

_Harriet .B. Potter_

Harriet then used her wand as if drawing another line across the parchment, below where she signed her name, while saying the same charm as before to end the original.

Once that was done she sealed the letter in an envelope and then proceeded extract her memories and placed them into vials with the appropriate dates on them. She then placed the vials and letter into a box, which she wrapped with plain brown parcel wrap that she had Draco seal with the Malfoy Crest so that Eileen would know if the package was tampered with in any way.

Once the seal had dried Draco took it to the owlery so that it could be delivered, upon his return he told Harriet that it looked like three owls were going to deliver the package to Eileen. As both of her owls and his own owl had come down when he entered the owlery with the package and after he had fixed the package to Marius all three owls took off together.

After having a drink of hot chocolate and making sure all their homework was completed, the two pre-teens headed off to bed.


	10. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.

NOTE: This story is AU, so complaining about the attitudes and personalities of the characters will not make me change my mind. There will be bashing in this story.

NOTE: Speech text in** bold** is Beastspeak.

NOTE: Speech in _**bold italic**_ is Parseltongue.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA StormyFireDragon.

* * *

**Harriet's Prophecy**

**Chapter Nine**

The Will Reading 

Just as the last morning classed finished on September 10th, Draco excused himself from the rest of their group claiming that he felt ill and was going to the hospital wing. Then halfway through lunch Harriet excused herself from the group saying the same thing, none of their friend thought that this was weird as both Draco and Harriet spent quiet a lot of time together. Instead they insisted on walking her to the hospital wing, as they did not want her to be alone, since Ronald kept trying to catch her alone and was causing problems.

Upon reaching the hospital wing Poppy had her lay on the bed next to Draco where she proceeded to scan her since the others refused to leave for the time being. "Well Miss. Potter it seems that both you and Mr. Malfoy are coming down with the flu, I am going to set up one of the side rooms for you both, I will be back in five minutes to move you to the room. I suggest that you say goodbye to your friends, as I will be the only person that is able to go into the room."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," said Harriet sounding as if she disliked the idea.

Once everyone had left the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey warded the side room she had set up with a quarantine ward. The only person who could access a room with this type of ward was the ward caster (also the only ways it could be removed was if the ward caster removed it or if the ward caster died). She then had Harriet and Draco wait in her office with her until Severus arrived, so that they could attend the meeting at Gringotts.

When Severus arrived the other three people in the office were waiting next to the fireplace, Severus headed straight towards them while stating, "We are flooing in pairs, Draco with Poppy, and then Harriet with me."

Madam Pomfrey, gently grabbed Draco by the shoulder, threw in the powder to turn the flames green, entered the fireplace and proceeded to drop more floo powder while she called out "Gringotts."

Severus soon grabbed Harriet by the shoulder and copied Madam Pomfrey's actions.

When Severus and Harriet exited the floo in Gringotts lobby Draco and Madam Pomfrey were waiting. Harriet looked around and noticed Griphook at one of the counters that did not have a queue and headed towards it. Shocking Madam Pomfrey, when she briefly conversed with him in Gobbledegook.

"Griphook," said Harriet while giving a slight bow, "May your gold and the health of you and your family always prosper."

"Harriet," Griphook bowed back, before replying, "Thank you, and may you mature magnificently and the gold in your vaults grow. Now I am assuming that you are here for your meeting?"

"Yes," answers Harriet, before she switched to English so the others could understand. "Can you tell me who has arrived?"

"Certainly," Griphook answered in English, while leading Harriet towards the same room Harriet had used on her previous visit to the bank on her birthday. "Professor Dumbledore arrived stating that as your guardian he was taking your place in the meeting, he was accompanied two people a Mr. Ronald Weasley and his mother a Mrs. Molly Weasley, apparently his father Mr. Arthur Weasley could not be present."

"Griphook please join us", said Harriet, when she noticed they had arrived at the closed door of the meeting room and Griphook was about to turn head back into the lobby.

"Sorry Harriet," said Griphook, "The only goblins allowed at meetings of this nature are security goblins, the head goblin and the goblin manager that is in charge of the estate in question."

"I gathered that," replied Harriet. "However I plan on making you my account manager as soon as the will has been read, so if you stay then you are up to date."

"I will have to check with Ragnuk," said Griphook.

"No need," said Ragnuk who was approaching with Nagrod, "I heard the request and I approve of you staying."

Harriet bowed and exchanged greetings with Ragnuk and Nagrod in Gobbledegook, once the two goblins bowed back and replied, Ragnuk switch back to English, "You learned our language very quick Harriet, I am impressed. Let's get on with the meeting shall we? Before we enter I should inform you that as soon as our files registered Dumbledore's magical signature as the one to open the summons I sent a summons to Amelia Bones she is the head of the D.M.L.E at the Ministry."

"Fair enough," said Harriet with a small smirk, "That should come in handy."

"That it should," said Nagrod before opening the door.

Harriet entered the room last and as soon as she did Ronald started questioning her, "What are you doing here? This meeting does not involve you, go back to school now."

"No," said Harriet while she sat down, as she did so she noticed that there were four humans and one goblin that she had not yet met. A slim woman with brown hair, the man next to her looked ill and had sandy brown hair, next to him was a man with dirty blonde hair and a man with brown hair sat next to Eileen. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ronald.

She also noticed that the woman and two of the men that she did not know had parchment and a self-inking quill on the table in front of them.

"Well there are a few extra people than what were originally summoned," said Ragnuk. "Since this is an official meeting which will be recorded by a dictation quill, when I point to you, introduce ourselves and state your reason for being here."

Ragnuk then started pointing at people.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am Harriet's magical guardian," said Dumbledore.

"Ronald Weasley, I am Harriet's betrothed," said Ronald.

"Sorry to interrupt" said the unknown man with brown hair, "But just because are betrothed to her does not give you any rights to be here."

"No, it does not," replied Dumbledore calmly before Ronald could reply, "However the fact that Harriet is a young Lady and she is to marry her betrothed before she turns seventeen does according to the old law."

"Very well," said the man, while writing something down on the parchment in front of him.

"Next," said Ragnuk, while he pointed to the next person.

"Molly Weasley, mother of Harriet's betrothed whom is underage and needs guidance," said the plump red-haired woman, with what could only be described as a greedy smirk on her face.

"Amelia Bones, I received a summons," replied the woman that Harriet did not know.

"Remus Lupin, I received a summons," said the man with sandy brown hair.

"Duncan Greengrass, I am here at the request of my client," said the blonde haired man.

"Lucius Malfoy, I received a summons," said Lucius.

"Narcissa Malfoy, I received a summons," said Narcissa.

"Brendan Mitchells, I am here at the request of my client," said the man with brown hair.

"Eileen Snape, I received a summons," said Eileen.

"Severus Snape, I received a summons," said Severus.

"Poppy Pomfrey, I received a summons," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Draco Malfoy, I received a summons, also here to give Harriet moral support," said Draco.

"Harriet Potter, I should have received a summons but it was intercepted by professor Dumbledore," said Harriet, which caused Mr. Mitchells to write more information down on his parchment and Ms. Bones to start writing on the parchment in front of her.

Ragnuk then nodded a finished making a note of who was there and the reasons they gave for being there, once he was done he looked up and proceeded to introduce the goblins.

"I am Ragnuk, the head goblin and I arranged this meeting, sitting on the chair over by the door is Nagrod the head of security and he is here at my request in case anyone causes problems. Sitting next to Miss. Potter is Griphook who is here by request and sitting next to Mr. Dumbledore is Killjoy who is the account manager of the account we are here in regards too."

Ragnuk shuffled through the pile of papers on table in front of him, before he continued talking, "For those that unaware the account in question is the Potter account. Now unless there are any questions I will read the Will of the Late Lord and Lady Potter."

"I have a question," said Ms. Bones, "I thought that the will had already been read, so why is it being read now?"

"I have to agree," said Mr. Lupin, "I was informed that the will was read."

"I do not know who told you that," Ragnuk responded, hiding a smirk when he noticed the look Mr. Lupin, Ms. Bones and Mr. Mitchells sent in Dumbledore's direction before the latter two started writing on their parchments. "However that information is wrong as it has never been read. The paperwork part of the will may have been read, the holographic part however has not been, and therefore the will is classed as unread."

"Just to make sure I understand this correctly," said Mr. Mitchells, once he had finished making another note on his parchment. "The late Lord and Lady Potter made a holographic will? And the holographic will has never been activated?"

"Yes," replied Ragnuk.

"Thank you," said Mr. Mitchells, "Can you explain for those that are unaware of what means."

"When someone makes a holographic will, until the hologram has been activated a will is classed as unread," said Ragnuk holding up a clear sphere about the size of an apple, "This sphere is a holographic will, as you can all see it is clear. Once it has been activated it will change and instead of being clear it will be filled with smoke."

Ragnuk paused to make sure everyone understood, "Okay then I will activate the will, while the will is in progress please do not talk," Ragnuk then allowed the will to play.

"_This is the last will and testament of James Ethan Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans," _James started. "_This is being written on September 20__th__ 1981. If this is the will being read then our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed us, and we are dead, but our daughter Harriet Belinda Potter is still alive."_

"_First," _ said Lily_, "We are going to deal with Harriet's guardianship, our choices in order are Harriet's god-father Sirius Orion Black, if Sirius is unable or not wanting guardianship our next choice is Eileen Snape, our final choice is Severus Tobias Snape. Harriet is not to live with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, though she may visit them if they agree."_

"_Now the list of who gets what," said James, "From vault 687. To Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, we leave you 2 million Galleons each and a trunk and its contents with a picture James, Sirius and Remus under a full moon on the lid. Thanks for being great friends... To Eileen Snape we leave you the trunk and its contents with the Prince family crest on the lid, one of the contents is Lily's journal, you know which one and 1 million Galleons. Thanks for being a mother to Lily... To Severus Tobias Snape we leave you 1 million Galleons and a trunk with some rare potions ingredients, the potions master symbol is on the lid of the trunk, all the ingredients in the trunk have preservation charms on them. Thanks for being a good brother to Lily... To Lucius Abraxus Malfoy we leave you the trunk and its contents with the Malfoy family crest on the lid and 1 million Galleons. Thanks for keeping our secret... To Poppy Pomfrey we leave you the trunk and its contents with the medical symbol on the lid and 1 million galleons. Thanks for all the treatment and medical help over the years... All the money left over in this vault afterwards is Harriet's to use as she pleases as this will be her trust vault... The trunks will only open to either Harriet or the person(s) receiving the trunk. As a drop of their blood directly onto the emblem on the lid and a secret phrase, is needed. Eileen will need to open her trunk first with my birth name as her trunk contains sealed letters for everyone. Those letters of those receiving trunks will contain phrase they need to open the trunk."_

"_Finally,"__ said Lily. "To our daughter Harriet Belinda Potter, we leave everything else. This includes any titles of Lord or Lady as head of house or head of family, that are ours by right claimed or unclaimed. Any seats we hold on the school board or in the Wizengamot. Any businesses or shares we own. All vaults and properties including their contents, except what was left to those people already mentioned... Sirius Black, Eileen Snape, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, are to manage everything except Harriet's trust vault, until Harriet's eleventh birthday. Once Harriet turns eleven she is to manage everything with their help and advice, until her seventeenth birthday. When she can take over and manage everything alone if she wishes too."_

"_Before we conclude our will,__" said James. "We have a few more things to say. Those people that want to interfere with Harriet's life had best not. We will miss you all dearly, but you can still talk to us as we had seven joint portraits commissioned so we can visit from time to time. They are in Eileen's trunk. There are six 40 by 50 inch portraits, one each for Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Eileen Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harriet these are to be placed in their homes. The last portrait is a smaller 8 by 10 inch for Harriet to carry around, for when she is away from home. All the portraits are similar to each other. Please remember we can only visit one portrait at a time."_

"_Alright," said Lily. "That is everything, goodbye all. This concludes the last will and testament of James Ethan Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." _

Harriet noticed that the two lawyers and Ms. Bones were making notes throughout the reading. She also noticed that Dumbledore's eyes had stopped twinkling and now sported an angry look although by looking at his facial expression he looked calm even though he was trying not to smirk, most probably thinking that he still had access to her money through Ronald.

Keeping her face blank Harriet thought, 'Good thing that I have until i turned sixteen to get out of that contract until then neither Ronald or anyone else have access to my inheritance, even the people my parents mentioned to aid me with the management of my inheritance need my permission now I am eleven. Mind you from what Uncle Sev mentioned, even before I turned eleven, they could not withdraw funds or items from my vaults or make any changes, unless, all of the people my parents named in their will to aid me in the management of them agreed with the decision and all co-sign documents.' Remembering the talking she had with her Uncle a few days ago.

~ ~ ~ ~ START FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~

Harriet was sitting at the table in the library of the Heiress Suite with Draco making notes with a muggle biro in a plain muggle exercise book, (Harriet kept one of these muggle notebooks for each subject she was studying to make notes while doing homework, as it was easier to write down the book and page number along with the notes before writing the essay) when Severus entered the suite looking for her.

"Harriet," Severus greeted her by bending down and kissing the top of her head, upon finding her in the library doing her homework, "Have you got time for a break?"

"Alone?" Harriet asked.

"No, Draco can be in attendance." Severus responded.

"Sure can you call Zippy and hot chocolate delivered to the common room?" Harriet asked as she and Draco both put down their muggle biros and stood up, "I need to refresh myself so will meet you there shortly."

Once the three of them had settled in front of the lit fire in the common room, with their hot beverages, Severus began to talk, "The reason I am here as I was looking into some laws and thought you might like to know what to expect in regards to your inheritance."

"Okay," replied Harriet.

"I remember you telling me that after your meeting with the goblins on your birthday they informed you on how to get back what was illegally taken," Severus started and upon receiving a nod of confirmation from Harriet continued, "Well they are a couple of thing I looked up and made enquires about. Firstly, once any stolen money has been repaid to your account, the goblins will work out what your owed in the way of interest and the thief will have to give you that amount plus interest as if they had only loaned the money from you, on top of that they have to pay a fine of 20% of the total amount of the stolen funds and lost interest to Gringotts."

Severus stopped when Harriet suddenly started laughing, once she stopped she looked at her Uncle, "Sorry, please continue."

Seeing that Harriet had herself under control, Severus nodded then started talking again, "Secondly, you mentioned that there you were to have access to your trust vault but the rest of the estate was to be handled by group of four adults until you reach eleven, when you would take over and the group of adults who were managing your estate would aid and advise you until you reached seventeen. Well I don't know who the group is as you never mentioned that, but any withdrawals from your trust vault would have needed the permission from one of the trustees until you reached eleven."

"Okay, I get that," Harriet said, "But, what about the main vaults and the estate?"

"No withdrawals or transfers of cash can be made from a main vault until the heir/heiress, in this case you, reaches seventeen. So any gold in the main vaults is protected, however until you reached eleven all the trustees would have had to agree to any buying or selling of stock, properties and any other items such as jewellery, family heirlooms, etcetera. Then once you reach eleven you can join in with the decisions and would only need half of the trustees, in your case two, to agree with you, as they are there to aid and advise you until you take complete control at seventeen."

"Okay so the gold is safe," Harriet thought for a bit before on how to word what she wanted to ask, "I know that any items sold illegally will come back to me. But, what happens when I get the thing sold back? Also what of shares in stock that was sold or bought?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Severus noticed Harriet reach below the coffee table to get a notebook and biro, that was on the shelf under it, "You won't need that I have all the information I found written down, to take with me when we go to the will reading."

Once Harriet had placed the book and biro back, he explained what he had found out, "You get to keep any properties or items that were bought including any income gained from them. Meaning if someone has been living in any of your properties rent free you can get all the rent owed on top of having the person who bought the property paying you back what you bought it for. If a property or any item was illegally sold you get the property or item back and get to keep the amount it was sold for, who ever sold it has to pay the buyer back the amount they paid for it."

Harriet wanting to know she heard right asked, "So in essence whoever bought the property or item has to give me back the what I paid for it, I get to keep they property and I can get the family living in the property or using said item to back pay any rent or hire charges owed on properties or for the hired of an item?"

When she received a nod of agreement from Severus who was taking a drink of his coffee, she continued, "And if a property or item was sold, I get it back and I can keep what the buyer paid for it as the person who sold it, is responsible for paying the buyer back what they paid for it?"

"Correct," Said Severus and seeing that Harriet was still listening continued, "With stock that was bought you get to keep the stock and any profit made from said stock and the person who bought it has to pay you the amount you bought the stock for."

Severus paused to see if harried had anything to say but upon receiving a nod signally that she understood he explained the rest, "Any stock that was sold you get the stock back and keep the amount it was sold for, also the person who sold it has to pay you any profit that you would have made from that stock from the time it was sold until you get it back, they also have to give the buyer of the stock the amount they paid for it."

Severus having finished explaining what he had found out sat back and watched as Harriet looked like she was in shock, until the silence was broken by Draco who had remained quiet during the whole thing exclaiming rather loudly, between a fit of laughter, "Flaming hell, so not only is she getting back anything that was stolen she befits from it."

The comment caused Severus to burst out laughing, along with the seven people, (Helga, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, Merlin, Morgana and Lord Prince) present in the portrait, who were present from the time the trio had gathered in the common room for the impromptu meeting.

Hearing the laughter, Harriet snapped out of her shocked state and said loudly to be heard over the laughter, "This is only going to make me even more wealthy, what am I going to do with it all?"

The people and portraits had managed to compose themselves near the end of Harriet's little rant, but upon hearing what she said started a new round of laughter that was harder.

~ ~ ~ ~ END FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~

Harriet was brought back to the present with a few people raising their voices, listening Harriet discovered that a few people where all shouting questions to various people in the room. She listened to it for a few more minutes then looked towards the three Malfoy's and two Snape's, seeing that they were just listening and not even bothering to answering any questions that referred to them as they had not been asked directly, she then looked towards the goblins, Ragnuk and Griphook were sat quietly watching everything that was going on and Nagrod was keeping an eye on Killjoy, who looked like a cross between someone who had swallowed a lemon and ridden a roller-coaster with an upset stomach.

After another five minutes Harriet had reached her limit, standing up, she placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp piercing whistle, silencing everyone. Once she had their attention she glared at them all in a manner similar to her Uncle, and also used the same snarky tone as him as she stated, "Now that you have all stopped behaving like a bunch of immature toddlers, sit down, shut up and I will point to one person at a time and they can get their questions or comments out of the way in a civilized manner. There will be no shouting, if the question or comment is not directed at you, but you would like to add to a reply or make a comment you will raise your hands like the pre-schoolers you have been acting like. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone who had been yelling to get their point across, nodded and quickly sat down looking ashamed, not even bothering to question why they were doing what they had been ordered to by an eleven year old girl.

As Harriet retook her seat she noticed the various looks on their faces, while those that had been rather vocal looked like they were torn between being ashamed and mild fear. The goblins looked like they were in awe and contemplation. Severus and Lucius looked somewhere between slight fear, awe and understanding. Eileen, Draco and Narcissa stuck between awe and shock.

After taking a deep breath Harriet asked in a calm but stern tone, "Now Ms. Bones what where your questions, comments or both?"

Nodding her head in thanks Amelia replied, "I will state my comments first then I will ask my questions as they are both aimed at Dumbledore. My comments are that I will arrange for Sirius Black to have a trail as soon as possible, with a copy of the will there is proof that he did not in fact betray the Potter's, however we still need to find out exactly what happened with the Pettigrew and muggle incident."

Amelia stopped when she noticed that Duncan lifted his hand, upon receiving a nod from Amelia, he said, "When you get the details of that trail could you please inform me as I am the Black's lawyer here on Mr. Blacks behalf. When he received his summons, he asked an auror that works at Azkaban to contact me to set up a meeting, at the meeting he informed me that he was sent straight to Azkaban without a trial, he also informed me of what he wants to happen if he doesn't get a trial. As soon as the meeting was over I checked the court records for the transcript of his trial, there were none so I can only assume what he told me was true."

"Of course, "said Amelia, before turning to Dumbledore, "Now for my questions, Dumbledore why did you inform the Wizengamot that the will listed you as Miss. Potter's sole magical guardian and only trustee to her estate? Also why did you place her with the Dursley's in the muggle world?"

Dumbledore looked a little shocked at the questions directed at him before replying in his grandfatherly tone, "The answer to all of that is, I was unaware that the will I had was no longer current and that is what it stated was meant to happen."

Amelia didn't look as though she believed him but nodded anyway and let it go, she then signalled that she was done.

Harriet continued to point to the people present so they could have their say; Duncan stated that he no longer wished to say anything as Amelia had already covered what he wanted to know. Remus said he wanted the information on what to do about Sirius being innocent, he also wanted to know if it was possible to talk to Harriet, the Malfoy's and the Snape's before they left, to which they all agreed. Brendan just sat quietly making notes on his parchment to what the other asked and their responses.

Finally Harriet pointed to the Weasley's and Dumbledore. After talking quietly amongst themselves Dumbledore decided to talk for all three of them, "Well I must say that it is a shock as to who is to have guardianship of Harr-"

Harriet quickly interrupted, "Headmaster I asked you not to refer to me in familiar manner just over a month ago, and that request still stands. You manage when we are at school, so I have do not doubt that you can, please do so."

Dumbledore looked irritated at being told off and it showed slightly in his voice when he started talking again, "Of course, my apologies. As I was saying it has come as a bit of a shock that Miss. Potter's guardian was to be Sirius Black, Eileen Snape or Severus Snape. However she is better protected at Dursley's home in the muggle world than she would be with anyone in the wizarding world. I must also say that having Sirius Black, Eileen Snape, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy as trustees of Miss Potter's estate and as her advisors may be a bad idea, as they do not all get on with each other, I think it would be best to have someone else to manage her estate until Mr Weasley here takes over upon her marriage to him."

As Dumbledore paused in his speech, with a self-satisfied look in his eyes, everyone present noticed the guilty look Killjoy had on his face, the evil smirk on Mrs. Weasly's face and the smug look on Ronald's face. Amelia quickly spoke up, "That however is not you decision to make, as head of the D.M.L.E I will be making sure that I file the papers before I leave so that the correct people have guardianship of Miss Potter. I will also make sure that the correct trustees are filed before leaving."

The satisfied look in Dumbledore's eyes quickly changed to a look of annoyance, "Fair enough. The only other thing that I need to state is that a meeting will need to be arranged with the trustees, so that Mr. Weasley can look into what's happening with the estate, Mrs. Weasley has agreed to me accompanying her and her son to this meeting so that I may give them my advice."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat indicating that he had finished speaking, while the Weasley's sat next to him looking fairly smug about the whole ordeal. Brendan quickly wiped the smug look of their faces when he replied, "That meeting is not going to happen, even with the old law that states that if she marries before she turns seventeen in place, Mr. Weasley has no rights to be included in the running of the estate. As it would violate the will of my clients late parents, which clearly stated that the trustees were to manage the estate, until she turned eleven. Then to aid and advise her on the management of the estate until she reached seventeen."

"Mr Mitchells," said Dumbledore, "That may be so but the marriage contract between Mr. Weasley and your client has the marriage date set for August 1st 1996, which is before she turns seventeen, and according to the old laws Mr. Weasley is able to be present at any meetings that involve the estate."

"Yes but my clients late parents would not have stated that she have advisors and trustees until she took over the running of the estate at seventeen if there was such a contract in place at the time the will was written, therefore Mr. Weasley has no right to be involved in any dealings with the estate until the contract has been checked by my clients legal and rightful, guardians and trustees. In fact I am going to invoke the law," Brendan paused in his speech to pull out his wand and looked to Amelia to see if she would back him, then continued, "I Brendan Mitchells, Certificate class one in multiple specialities of law, invoke the old law one hundred and thirty-five subsection nine point seven, against, Ronald Billius Weasley for the period of forty-nine months. So mote it be."

As soon as Brendan had finished speaking and Amelia held her wand up next to his, with both tips pointing away from them and clearly spoke, "So mote it be."

A Bright purple light shot out from where the wands joined at the tips, then split into two different coloured lights the red went to Ronald and surround him while the blue surrounded Harriet, who felt like warm all over as if she had decided to take a soak in a nice hot bath or sat in front of a warm lit fire.

After the light and warm feeling disappeared Harriet asked, "What was that? What does it mean?"

Brendan put his wand away then replied, "When the contract for marriage under the old law one hundred and thirty-five is under suspicion, the submissive party in the contract may invoke subsection nine point seven to have the contract investigated by the submissive's guardians, for a maximum period of forty-nine months. During this period of time the dominate party in the contract is not to have any dealings with matters of the submissive's estate, the dominate party is also not allowed any romantic or sexual dealings with the submissive, willing or by force. Otherwise, the dominate and the dominate's guardians will lose their magic, sometimes it even includes the person who signed the contract in lieu of the submissive and the submissive's guardians."

Harriet had a hard time containing her laughter when she heard Brendan's responses to her questions, she made the mistake of looking in the direction both of the Weasley's and Dumbledore were and noticed they all looked between angry and shocked, which made it harder not to laugh, so she didn't even try to stop, she turned to Brendan and thanked him for invoking the subsection of the marriage law, then burst into a fit of giggles. She only managed to stay in her chair as she was leaning against Draco side, who had moved to sit next to her while she was glowing and was in a fit of chuckles leaning on her to stay in his seat.


End file.
